A Shattered Dream
by Darkneostar1
Summary: A broken man stares at the Empire's Capital, which had become a cesspool of corruption. He intends to set out to correct it, but he needs powerful friends to go about it. He sets out to find those who he had met years ago to entice them to join his cause, no matter what he must do to have them on his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am a relatively recent fan of Akame ga Kill, but I enjoy it immensely. I've finished the anime, and have caught up with both mangas out so far. I found I was still wanting more, so I decided I would write a fanfic in the universe of it. Sorry if my work is not up to your standards, but I'll try my best. I would like to use the manga names because I prefer to use original names, but since the anime seems more popular, I'll stick with using their names. It will be an OC story, which in turn, I willl be making the characters slightly OOC. Sorry if it may not be up to many people's tastes, but I enjoy doing them. May have romance within, but not sure yet.**

* * *

Looking in from the outside, the empire seemed a place rich with wealth. That was true, but only for the select few. The once proud empire was now corrupt to its core, due to the monsters in control of it. The people, beaten and battered, looked on as they could do nothing from their position. Few would ever attempt to stand up to the empire, and those who did would be crushed under their militaristic superiority. One of the reasons was because of the generals of the armies inciting fear in any who would oppose them.

General Esdeath was one such general. She looked on as she waked through the slums towards the center of the capital. She was slightly annoyed that she had been called back from her hunting trip of rare and powerful danger beasts in the harsh untamed mountains to the east. She rode by many people on her horse, sparing none of them a glance.

_Why should I? _she thought. _The weak will never survive on their own if they don't try to change their lives. _she reasoned in her head. As she rode by, a child ran in front of her horse, startling it slightly. Just as she was about to cut the child down, an old man ran in front, shielding the child. She hesitated for a moment, the man reminding her of her childhood, where a man took care of her until she was able to hunt again. The same old man who hunted with her, attempting to teach her to be more humane to the beast she killed. She would never accept his ideals, but respected them none the less, happy that she had at least someone to confide in when she was at her most vulnerable. She remembered his reaction when she told him that she would be leaving for to join the empire soon. The sadness in his eyes, as if he could see another life he tried to protect vanish before his eyes. The days following, she could still remember his attitude change, growing more distant and depressed in his aging life. He finally announced that he would be willing to let her go if she could land a hit on him, he would allow her to go with his approval, no matter how against the idea he was. Thinking back on those memories, she could feel a guilt in her chest. It was one of the only times she allowed herself to cry in her life. Before she could reflect more on the man who raised her as his own, she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry for this child's intrusion, General Esdeath! Please forgive him." the man pleaded, bowing down before her.

She stared at him for a moment, anger flowing through her at his interruption. She was about to strike him down, before she remembered the words of the old man who raised her to become a young woman. _Cutting down the weak will get you nowhere aside on the bad side of people. With your mindset, if you want more stronger people to fight, you need to stop killing the weak and instead letting them grow stronger. _she recalled his words. She lowered her hand, ushering her horse past them, sparing their lives on the memory of the man in her past. As she strode past the slums, the districts started to change, becoming more modern. The wealth appearing more and more as she approached the center. There were more people walking in this district. All wore the same expression though, one of fear and admiration. She soon arrived at the gates of the capital. She nodded to the imperial guards standing at attention as they let her in. She swiftly dismounted her horse, walking briskly to meet with the Emperor. She didn't think much of the boy, who was too weak to speak for himself, instead listening to everything the Prime Minister whispered in his ear. She grimaced at the thought of such weak men leading a country, but she didn't care. As long as there would be battles for her to enjoy, she would obey until she grew tired of them. She quickly arrived at the Emperor's throne room, awaiting entrance. A guard was stationed at either side of the door, trembling slightly in the presence of her. One entered, announcing that she had arrived, returning to state that the Emperor would see her now. She walked inside, the room filled with few individuals, only one of whom she slightly respected.

"Emperor Makoto." she greeted as she knelt.

"It is nice to see you again General Esdeath. I am sorry for cutting your hunting trip short, but there is a problem I believe you would enjoy solving." Makoto announced.

"Anything." she replied.

"There is a uprising in the northern tribes. They are rebelling against us, and I wish for you to make an example out of them." Makoto announced.

"It would be my pleasure." she smiled, standing up. "My army will be ready to move out by the end of the day." she announced.

"That is good, if you need anything, please ask, and I will do what I can." Makoto advised.

"Thank you." she thanked. "It is good to see you again, Prime Minister." she lied. "And you Great General Budo." she bowed to the only person in the room she respected.

"If that is all, then I will be on my way." Esdeath replied.

The Emperor nodded, allowing her to leave.

"How was that?" she heard him say to the Prime Minister.

"Splendid, you're becoming better each and every day." the Prime Minister praised.

Esdeath walked away, a show of disgust appearing on her face. She arrived back at the courtyard, her three most faithful subordinates waiting for her. All bowed as she walked towards them.

"Liver, Daidara, Nyau. We're moving out to put down some rebellious northerners. We'll be leaving by tomorrow. I want you to ready my army to move out." Esdeath commanded.

"Of course. Your wish is our command." they bowed, before setting off in their own directions, completing various tasks.

After telling her subordinates what to do, she decided it would be good to relax and rest for the day. She strolled through the market place, looking for anything that would interest her. It was a nice day out, and she wanted to enjoy wandering through the bustling streets. She had been walking in the capital for a while, arriving at a park around sunset. She was about to leave, nothing of interests catching her attention until she heard a whistle pierce through the night sky, followed by the sounds of a fight resounding through the park square, the sounds of metal clashing against metal. Eager to see what was going on,, she walked towards the direction of the sounds.

* * *

_A couple of hours earlier._

A man was walking down the streets of the Imperial City. Most would take him as a man ripe for the mugging, the act of keeping his eyes closed and his aging face only furthering the opportunity, his size the only thing making people hesitate. He had a well-toned body from years of fighting. He was strolling through the city, simple clothes covering his body as he walked past the crowds with unparalleled ease for someone with his eyes closed. He was walking towards the capital, wanting to meet someone whom he had heard of returning that day, when someone walked into him.

"I'm sorry!" a feminine voice apologized as he could hear her groaning from her collision with the floor.

"It's quite alright." the man laughed as he held his hand out, awaiting for the woman to take it.

As he felt her hand, he pulled her back onto her feet, hearing her dust off her clothes. "I'm sorry about that." she apologized once again. She looked up at the man who had helped her. He stood well above her height, her head barely reaching his shoulders.

"No need, let me get you something to eat for the inconvenience." the man asked.

"It's fine." the woman rejected. The sound of a stomach churning for sustenance broke their exchange. She started to laugh nervously. "Um..."

The man laughed. "Please, It'll be my treat." he asked.

The woman accepted, walking with him as he walked through the city.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Sheele, what about you?" she asked.

"Mark is the name I go by now." Mark answered.

"I like it." she laughed.

Mark chuckled. "Why don't we eat here?" he asked, gesturing in the direction he could smell food coming from. "The food smells delicious."

"Okay." she agreed.

They ate quickly, making small talk as the got to know each other better. Afterwards, the sun was beginning to set, the lights giving the look like the sky was on fire.

"I had fun today." Sheele thanked.

"Me too." Mark agreed as he sat down on a bench in the middle of a park by a fountain, Sheele sitting beside him.

"I was wondering something." she announced in a small voice.

"Why I don't open my eyes?" Mark guessed.

"Uh-huh."she replied.

"Well, it's a long story. Short version is that I have become disgusted to what this empire has become. I worked all my life until my death to ensure that this empire would prosper, and now look at it. Rotten to its core. I'd rather not see the pain and suffering that has inflicted the people of this once great empire." Mark answered.

"Well, can I see your eyes?" Sheele questioned.

Mark thought floor a moment before answering. "Sure." Mark replied, turning to her, slowly opening his eyes. He started to laugh.

"You remind me of one of my old friends." Mark chuckled.

She stared into his eyes, emerald gems staring at her. She joined him as well.

"What's up?" Mark sighed as he stopped laughing, closing his eyes once more.

"It's just that seeing the green of your eyes reminds me of how I hope the world to look once the empire changes. A vivid color, the color of live nature, the color of a fresh start, a new beginning." Sheele replied.

"Yeah, new beginnings..." Mark said sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that I feel like I've had to start a new life over and over again, never able to keep the one I wish I could've kept." Mark replied sadly. "I used to have a family, but I outlived them." Mark said solemnly. " I discovered a lone child all alone, living by herself. She was wounded, and couldn't take care of herself. Even if she didn't trust me at first, I took care of her, and soon, I grew to love her as my own child, but she wanted to continue living her life, and even though I had no right to stop her, I couldn't help but feel like I would lose her. I spent more years by myself until I found two little girls to take care of. I felt like a father again, but they were taken from me as well." Mark became saddened, Sheele holding him close in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry for your losses." she comforted.

Mark recomposed himself as he sat upright once again. "It's fine, It wasn't your fault. It's getting late, and someone's probably worried about you. Go, I'll be fine here." Mark stated.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, I hope we meet again someday." she waved goodbye.

Mark got up, walking around the park, enjoying the feeling of the cool night air, before he heard the sounds of people surrounding him.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we'll take any money you got or we'll take your life." one of the thugs threatened.

"You're more than welcome to attempt to take it." Mark threatened as he prepared himself, the thugs unknowing if he meant his money or his life. He could hear four footsteps circling him, like prey waiting to pounce.

One thug dashed from behind him, attempting to stab him in the back. Mark sidestepped, grabbing the dagger from his grip. He twirled, slashing at his attacker's throat as he launched the dagger at another, nailing him right between the eyes. One decided it would be a good idea to attack while Mark was killing one of his friends, but didn't see his other friend attacking at the same time. Mark rolled under both their blows, seeing blood gush out of their respective wounds as their swords fell out of their hands, their heads rolling on the ground. Mark was about to walk away, when he heard the sounds of someone shouting at him to stop where he was.

"Halt, what happened here?" a guard asked as he approached him with his pike drawn.

"Couple of muggers tried to attack me, I took care of some, the others took care of themselves." Mark shrugged, waiting for the guard to let him go.

"Wait here." the guard stated warily as he blew a whistle, the sound piercing through the quietness of the afternoon. Soon, two more guards appeared beside him, appearing at his side.

Mark explained to them what had happened here, as they examined the bodies. One got up to approach him.

"We need you to come with us." the guard said, threatening him with his sword.

"What for?" Mark questioned.

"Murder of a royal's son." the guard answered, drawing his sword as he approached Mark.

"He attacked me, I was just defending myself." Mark reasoned.

"Sure..." the guard laughed.

"I can't believe even some of the guardsmen on duty are corrupt as well." Mark sighed.

The guard rushed towards him, Mark tripping him while the other two attacked from behind. One charged at him with a sword, while the other jabbed his pike towards him. Mark rolled under the attacks, coming up besides the pike wielder. He caught the pike in between his forearms, making a chopping motion as he broke the head off of the pike. The guard dropped it, retreating as he drew his sword.

"We're going to have to execute you for attacking us." one threatened.

"Oh really?" a womanly voice off to the side yelled at them. "All I see is a fight between men."

"G-General." the guards bowed. "This perpetrator-" he tried to explain, but was cut off.

"-had killed of a couple of weaklings, and is now humiliating three soldiers of the imperial army, unarmed." she smirked. "Are you not able to handle this single aging man?" she taunted.

"Of course we're able to!" they shouted.

"Good, then let this be a fight to the death. Is that fine, Mister..." she asked.

"Mark is fine." Mark answered. "So it's fine if I kill these men?" he asked.

"Of course, but you'll need your own weapon." she stated.

"Already got one." Mark thanked, as he kicked the broken pike to his left hand, twirling the pole to get used to its weight.

One guard rushed towards him, raising his sword in an overhead strike. Mark turned to the side at the last moment, using the pole to knock the man's helmet off. He then deflected the other two's attacks. The one who Mark had knocked off his helmet charged forward again out of blind rage.

"You'll pay for embarrassing me in front of General Esdeath!" the guard screamed.

_Esdeath!? _Mark though in his mind as he spun, dodging the wild swing, as he brought down the pole on the guard's skull, shattering it instantly, chunks of his skull flying towards his peers. One outraged over the death of his friend, swung downwards once again. Mark backed into his body, out of the sword's way. The Guard's forearms now rested on Mark's shoulder. In one swift movement, Mark brought his right hand upwards, uppercutting the guard, while pulling the sword down, breaking the guard's arm, to stab the sword into the guard's chest. Mark then wrenched the sword from his dead grasp, spinning to the left, using the pike to deflect the last man's swing as he twirled the sword in his right hand, bringing it down on the last guard's neck. All was quiet as the sound of their bodies hitting the floor. Mark twirled the sword some more to let loose all the grime on the edge.

"Splendid, simply splendid." Esdeath praised. "Tell me, how would you like to join my army?" she asked.

"No thanks." Mark replied as he tossed the weapons to the floor.

"Are you sure, we'll be going to take out some northern tribe rebellions?" she coaxed. "There'll be lots of killing, as well as money in it for you." she goaded.

"I don't need money." Mark replied. "I would like to ask though, where did you grow up at?"

"Northern tribe." she replied with a smile. "Still interested? The offer still stands."

Mark though about the offer. He quickly arrived at the conclusion that it would be the best way to watch over her. "Sure, but only if I am close to you at all times."

Esdeath smirked. "Now why would you want to do that? Do you want to stare at me some more?" she teased. Mark faced her for the first time since her arrival, showing his grime coated face, the most surprising feature being his eyes, which were closed. "How long have your eyes been closed?" she asked, smiling eagerly for the answer.

"The whole time." Mark simply replied with his own smirk. "Lead the way."

* * *

Mark followed Esdeath to her army's barracks, where she said that she would meet up with him tomorrow morning. Until then, she said that he could do anything he wanted for the moment. She said that she would be retiring to her quarters as she waved him goodbye. Mark knew that he would never be able to sleep, so instead, he wandered around, the nobility district offering not much to do aside from gawking at the superfluous mansions the greedy bastards were sleeping in. _Bought by blood money no doubt._ he thought to himself. He passed what he assumed to be a grandiose looking mansion by the amount of movement the wind made on the grounds. He was about to leave, when the movement of light across his face telling him something was moving up above it. He slowly honed his listening in, catching faint whispers on the wind.

"-uch an idiot, Lubbock." he heard a feminine voice state. "Sheele already went down there to take care of one of the targets."

Mark started to listen eagerly to their conversation now.

"Oh come on. Not even a little peek before we kill them?" a young man he assumed was Lubbock whined. Mark heard the sound of something hitting him, a groan of disapproval coming from the young man. "No need to get violent." he whined.

Mark chuckled at their conversation.

He heard another younger voice hush them at once. "I know it's fun and easy for you two to flirt." another feminine voice stated. "But we're on a mission, and I could've sworn I heard someone chuckle. So let's get this done quickly."

"You're one to talk, Leone. Being all serious and stuff now." a man's voice chuckled, slightly muffled though.

"Silence, there is a man down there." a quiet feminine voice cut in between their arguing, quieting them down as he could feel their gaze focused down onto him.

_Well, I better be going._ Mark thought to himself, before noticing the faint smell of rotting corpses in the air. _What the fuck? _he thought as he started tracking the source of the stench. He ignored the looks of curiosity as he followed the smell. He walked slowly past trees, the crunch of twigs and leaves below his feet. He stuck his hand out, feeling the trees. He guessed that he was in the woods of a nobleman's land.

"He's probably a poor soul who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." the muffled man casually guessed.

"Fine. He's not a target anyway, so we don't need to kill him. Just finish the mission." the girl who had quieted them down commanded once again.

Mark could have sworn he had heard her voice somewhere before, but stopped listening as he approached the source of the vile air. He placed his hand out, feeling a wooden door meeting his palm. He opened his eyes, hearing the sounds of groans coming from inside of the building what seemed to be a storeroom. He picked the lock, opening the door slightly to find the source. What he saw would make any normal person's stomach churn in disgust, corpses littering the storeroom. he looked around, seeing bodies of men and women on various torture devices, bodies hung up on racks as if they were slabs of meat. He saw the form of a young girl strung up with them, her body riddled with tears in the skin, only her muscle showing, as if she was skinned like an animal. Her breast had been ripped off, with her face and place where her womanhood would be charred a sickening black. If he hadn't seen many battlefields, with people he once knew and didn't know litter the ground, his stomach would've thrown up his meal. _But they were fighting. They fought for their families, and they died with dignity._ Mark grimaced._ She did not die protecting someone she loved. She died at the hands of monsters. _Mark thought with disgust in his heart. He jumped onto the rack she was suspended above, cutting her down as he gently placed her lifeless body onto the ground. Mark heard fighting outside, but his sorrow for the young girl was more. He undid his cloak from his back, placing it over her body in an act of respect. He heard the sound of a groan come from behind him, turning as a foot crashed through the doorway, a blonde woman walking inside with a grimace.

"This is what they truly are." she announced, as a young man walked into the storeroom.

The young man's face contorted into one of disgust as he saw all the vile things someone had done to these people. He saw Mark in the corner, a body covered by a cloak. He turned to face the person calling his name.

"Tatsumi... is that really you?" a boy asked.

"I-Ieyasu?" the boy named Tatsumi called out.

"That disgusting wretch of a woman-" he insulted, motioning to a young blonde girl outside. "-she tortured Sayo. She didn't give in though. That man saw her, and took her down." the boy smiled. "He seems to be a good man."

Tatsumi held his friend's hand after a blonde older woman, with the teigu he recalled as Lionelle, pried open the bars. She walked over to inspect Mark. She motioned behind him, where the young girl named Sayo laid.

"It's not a pretty sight." Mark advised as he allowed her to pass him.

Mark walked outside, about to leave when he saw two girls outside. One he recognized instantly, the other he didn't. It took all his willpower to not kill the blonde one, while attempting to embrace the raven haired girl. Both looked at him in curiosity. He saw Tatsumi approach the blonde girl, her body shaking in fear, as he approached. He drew his sword, cutting her down where she stood. He didn't stop though. He kept hacking at her, cutting off limbs and mangling her body as he took out his rage on her corpse. Mark was at his side in a flash, pulling him away as he screamed profanities at the corpse.

"It's alright, she can't hurt anyone else anymore." Mark comforted, turning him away from the girl.

Tatsumi took a shaky breath, exhaling slowly as he came to his senses once again. "Thanks." he replied gratefully. "I need to bury my friends. Thank you all for your help."

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us, both of you. Name's Leone by the way." the blonde woman smiled as she grabbed Tatsumi bridal style, much to his discomfort.

"Follow us." the raven haired girl spoke, turning her back to Mark.

They arrived back at where their companions were waiting. He saw all kinds of teigus in their hands, each one a potent weapon.

"Finally you're back. And who are they?" a pink haired girl Mark recalled as Mine by her voice asked.

"One is a new recruit, another is a witness." Leone chirped, tossing Tatsumi into the Incursio clad man's arms.

"Everything okay Akame?" the man asked to the raven haired girl. Everyone could see Mark temporary freeze at hearing her name, all eyes scanning his body for any weapons.

"Yeah, it's fine Bulat." Akame replied, staring inquisitively at Mark, who was shaking. "Hey it's fine, we're not going to kill you." she comforted.

"Great, two more contender for the heart of the beauties." a green haired boy Mark thought was Lubbock laughed, getting glares of disapproval. "Just a joke sheesh."

Mark saw Sheele turn her gaze over to him, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh Mark, I'm sorry that you got caught up in all this." she apologized, bowing her head.

"You know each other?" Leone asked.

"Mm-hm, I spent my entire day with him, he was really nice." Sheele giggled.

"He's already hit on Sheele." Lubbock groaned.

"Anyway, we need to get going." Bulat recommended.

"Akame." Mark asked, everyone's head turning to face him since it was the first time he's spoken every since learning who they were. "If I am going to be following you, I want you to tell me where to go." he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Why?" she asked, slightly flustered at his request.

"Oh, he doesn't like to open his eyes in the capital because of how corrupt it is." Sheele stated, Mark nodding.

"Also, I don't want to know where your hideout is." Mark added.

"Seems like a reasonable request." Leone nodded, pushing Akame to Mark.

He knelt down, his back to her.

"Really, a piggyback ride?" Mine sighed.

"It's the easiest way for her to tell me which way to go, while making sure my eyes are closed, considering I don't want me to see." Mark informed.

Everyone turned to head off, Mark waiting for Akame to climb on. "Come on, it's just a piggyback ride." Mark laughed, the truth hidden behind it.

Akame hesitantly climbed onto his back, his arms wrapping around her legs as he stood. She wrapped her left hand over his eyes, her right carrying Murasame. They jumped out into the night, her telling him which way to go. They continued on for what felt like an hour, Akame growing relaxed in his arms. She stopped covering his eyes, trusting him to not peek. As he was following them, he felt a warmth flow through his chest as he felt her nuzzle her face into his back, immediately stopping herself in the act.

"Sorry." she mumbled. "This just all seems familiar."

"Because it is." Mark whispered to himself.

"What was that?"she asked.

"Nothing." Mark replied.

They arrived back at their hide out a few hours before the sun was rising in the air. He dropped off Akame, who had been sleeping on his back. They all walked into the hideout, not noticing Mark was staying behind.

"Hey where are you going? Come on." Bulat gestured for him to follow.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Mark apologized.

"Why did you come with us then?" Leone asked.

"Well, one: you guys dragged me along, and two: I wanted to spend time with Akame. I wanted to make sure she was happy here." Mark informed. "I need to be somewhere by the morning."

"Well, where?" Mine asked.

Mark was about to speak up, but Sheele beat him to it. "He needs to be at General Esdeath's army's barracks in the morning. I recall her saying that she wanted to see him after I left him." she stated casually.

Everyone looked at him, before drawing their weapons.

"Oh wait..." Sheele remembered.

"We can't let you go." they stated with caution in their voice, except for Akame.

All charged at him. Mark could see Lubbock create a barrier around them so he couldn't get out as Mine shot her Pumpkin at him, grazing his shoulder. Leone and Bulat went on the offensive, attempting too bring him down, but not kill him. Sheele appeared every now and then, slashing at his legs to incapacitate him. Mark did his best to dodge their attacks, not wanting to hurt them, as he saw a quick flash of black and red appear at his side. He felt the blade plunge into his chest, blood spraying across her face as she looked at him with guilt. Mark ceased struggling, dropping to the floor as the rest of the group stopped attacking.

"We weren't trying to kill him." Leone shouted at Akame.

"What did the empire do to you and your sister?" Mark whispered as he wiped the blood from Akame's face. "Where is Kurome?"

Akame became enraged at hearing her sister's name. She withdrew her sword, slashing across his chest, creating a gash. He fell down, blood pooling around him as she walked away, tears in her eyes, as she flicked his blood from her blade. The shouts died down, as he heard them turn away from him.

"You didn't have to do that." Mine scolded lightly. Akame walked past her, wanting to get away from an action that she had done, making her feel guilty.

As they were entering the hideout, Akame turned to look at Mark who laid still on the ground. She grimaced at the sight, turning around to get some rest until she heard him cough lightly. Everyone else was already in the hideout, so she returned to Mark. She approached lightly, wary as to how he could still be alive.

She saw him sit up, staring at her with sad eyes.

"You want to know why when I carried you, it felt familiar?" Mark asked.

Akame's breath hitched as she saw tears in his eyes.

"It seemed familiar because it wasn't the first time we've met. I took care of you and Kurome when you were little, before the Empire bought you from your village. I loved you both, I would do anything to protect both of you." Mark informed. "So I'll ask again, where is Kurome?" Mark voiced, his tone laced with anger.

"S-She's still with the Empire. I tried to bring her along with me, but she wouldn't. She said that they had drugs that she needed to survive." Akame spoke softly, her eyes tearing up.

"Then I'm going to find her and bring her back. No matter what." Mark stated as he stood up. She saw his body heal itself with green flames.

"You're a teigu." she said to herself. "Who's your master?" she asked.

Mark turned from her. "Shikōtei, that is what I was known as before I became a teigu. I serve the person who killed me last. I took my own life to become a teigu, so I might be able to watch over the kingdom I worked and died for." Mark told. "And now, look at it. All my work amounted to the cesspool known as the Empire, my Empire." Akame fell to her knees. "We'll meet again." Mark informed. He raised his left hand, a faint purple glow appearing in it.

"Wait!" Akame shouted. "You said you're a teigu, so that means you've been alive for over a thousand years."

"Correct." Mark replied.

"Then why did you take an interest in me and her?" she asked.

Mark looked down, a rune circle surrounding him. "You both reminded me of people I loved."

Before Akame could ask more about how he felt about her, he vanished in a flash of purple light. Akame cradled herself, silently crying for what felt like hours. Everyone else rushed out, seeing the light, only to find Mark's body missing, with a stunned Akame on the ground.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter one. I hope everyone enjoys it. I try to make my stories a weekly thing, but I am also thinking of making this one sporadic, updating whenever I finish one, so people never know when to expect it. It will probably depend on the amount of content in each chapter. Anyway, enough of my rabble. Any feedback is appreciated, thanks again for checking out my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Next chapter. **

* * *

_Back in the Capital City._

Mark reappeared in front of the house where he met Night Raid. he closed his eyes once again, turning back to walk back to the barracks where Esdeath asked to meet him at. He arrived as the sun rose over the horizon, men getting ready to move out. Mark walked past all of them, hearing the whispers of rumors and looks of curiosity. He walked towards the direction he could feel the most power coming from. He heard chatter inside of a tent, so he decided to wait patiently outside, as the inhabitants of the tent walked out.

"Oh, good you're here." Esdeath exclaimed as she walked to him, three others following her. "That's a lot of blood on you. Go on a little killing spree when I left for the night?" she asked mischievously.

"Something like that." Mark answered. "Can I get a change of clothes?"

"Hmm, no. I like you how you already are." Esdeath replied, causing Mark to sigh.

"Fine, when are we moving out?" he asked.

"Treat the general with some respect." a man behind her shouted.

"It's fine Liver." she smiled. "We're moving out right now. As promised, you can stay close to me." she smiled, mounting her horse. Mark started to walk side by side to her. Her entire army followed behind, through the streets, people cheering them on or staying quiet as they passed. No one speaking ill of the infamous general, Mark noticed. They finally exited the gates to the city, Esdeath could seem Mark relax when he exited the city. Finally opening his eyes, the green orbs seeming familiar in her head, but she couldn't recall from where. They continued on for several miles, Mark never seeming to tire or grow fatigued. When the army would stop to rest or eat, Mark would always be apart from them. As if he was in his own world. She grabbed a bowl of soup, taking it to him.

"You need to eat." she chastised, offering him the bowl.

"I'm fine." Mark rejected.

"I won't have anyone dying of starvation under my command." she pressed.

"I'm not under your command am I?" Mark shot back. "I'm merely accompanying you."

"I still don't want you to die of starvation."

Mark snorted at her words. "I won't, but the empire you serve is making sure many others are."

She grew cold to his reply. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the side of his face.

"Eat." she commanded.

"No." Mark retorted, turning his head to face her. She saw a furious calm in his eyes that made her shiver from his gaze.

"Fine. If you die out here, it won't be my fault." she hissed, walking back with the food in hand. She handed it off to the brute of a subordinate, Daidara, who thanked her as he greedily consumed it.

Mark looked on, watching the snowy mountains grow ever closer to where they met. The army was once again on the move, but her soldiers noticed that her mood became a lot more cold to everyone she spoke with for the rest of the day. Soon it was night, and the army was sleeping. they had covered good ground, but it would still take a few more weeks before they would approach the northern borders. Mark sat quietly by a campfire. Few guards were awake at the time standing guard, so Mark decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk into the frosted trees. He gathered a large knapsack for anything useful he might find, and set off.

"If you get into trouble out there, we won't rush to help you." a guard called out to him.

Mark merely gave him a thumbs-up, indicating he would be fine. He jogged through the woods, listening for anything for him to hunt. He passed several animals, nothing worth his time, as he walked further and further. the ground soon became slushy from all the melted snow from the mountains falling down into the warmer climate. he trudged onward, the ground turning into snow covered ground as he moved further and further from the encampment.

He arrived at a small cliff, the top towering over him by several hundred feet above his current position. He would've turned back, but he could sense a strong power emanating from the top. So, he steeled his nerves, conjuring two small daggers that he would use to climb up with. As he climbed higher and higher, the winds picked up. It took all his strength to not be thrown off of the mountain and into the ground far below him. He kept climbing, one hand at a time, as he climbed to the top. He could feel the presence grow stronger and stronger as he approached the summit. After almost an hour non-stop of climbing, he reached a ledge. Unknown to him whether or not it was the top, he pulled himself onto it, resting on it to catch his breath. He laid there for minutes, until he heard the sound of paws hitting the ground by his face. He felt air tickle his face as he opened his eyes. He was met with the eyes of a extremely large snow wolf danger beast. _A Shadow Wolf. Rare if I recall. _Mark thought as he slowly raised his hand up, as if to pet it. It growled, leaving him as it walked a ways back from him. Mark slowly stood up, eyeing the beast. Mark was standing now, the beast eyeing him carefully. Considering it hadn't attempted to eat his face of when it stood above him, he assumed it was somewhat intelligent. He saw the wolf bare its fangs and howl, white lightning arcing across its jet-black fur on its back, striking sporadically around it. _A show of weapons and strengths._ Mark thought. He stripped his shirt from his torso, tossing it to the wind as he conjured a small knife from thin air and a metal staff. He showed the beast his weapons, challenging it to a fight. The beast recognized the challenge, preparing itself to pounce. Mark slid the knife into his boots, holding the staff at a ready position. The beast jumped, attempting to bite at Mark's head. Mark caught the beast's jaws with his staff, pushing the beast off of him, and onto the snow. He rolled to the side, away from the edge as he dodged a swipe from one of the paws. He took the offensive, twirling the staff as he attacked different parts of the beast. He struck quick, but hard, wearing down the movement ability of the beast. Soon the beast was limping sightly, backing off as it became more conscious of him. Mark watched the back of the beast, in case any lightning would be used against him. He saw the furs stand, as lightning crackled off of it, and towards him. As he dodged the various blasts of lightning, the beast was able to recover slightly. He jumped backwards as the beast called down a thunderbolt that shook the entire sky, splitting open the clouds, and blasting Mark as he held his staff like a rod, deflecting most of the power down into the ground. The attack still left him paralyzed for a moment, more than enough for the beast to swat him with its paw, clawing his chest as he was knocked off of the top. He reacted as soon as he was able to, stabbing his staff into the mountainside, stopping his descent as he stood upon it, balancing himself. He could hear the ragged and tired breaths of the beast up above, watching for him. He jumped off of his staff, spinning on it for momentum as he sent himself skyward, above the danger beast. As he soared over it, he twirled in mid-air, striking the spine of the beast, paralyzing it. As he landed to catch his breath, Mark could hear the sounds of whines coming from the wolf. He walked over to it, petting it's snout.

"I'll make it quick, okay?" Mark spoke softly, getting a nudge in response as it closed its eyes.

Mark turned the beast over, a herculean task considering how much it weighed and how tired he was. He quickly located the core of the beast where it got it's powers from. He used the knife in his boot to cut a hole as he ripped the powerful fist-sized gem, a hue of darkness radiating from it as white lightning crackled inside of it, from it's body. He heard it whine in pain. He quickly brought out his knife, silencing it with a quick cut at it's throat. He then skinned the fur hide from it's entire body, sure it would be useful for keeping the cold away, as well as its ability to be used as protection from lightning attacks, even though they weren't that common. He then cut off slabs of meat he could use to eat, not wanting to waste the boon he was given. When all was said and done, Mark was coated in blood. He buried the beast's remains where it once stood guard. He was about to leave, when he heard the sounds of a small pup wolf crying for it's mother. Mark took pity on it, wrapping it in his arms as he descended the mountain. Going down was a lot easier than going up, all he had to do was use the dagger to stab into the cliff side, letting him carve his way down. He quickly arrived back down, the cloak and meat in his knapsack, with the wolf pup asleep in his arms.

He arrived at dawn, the army waking to get ready to move out. He walked through the army, reaching the tent he had been given to sleep in. He dropped off the knapsack, taking out the meat and cooking it while he laid the pup on his bed to sleep. Several men walked up to him asking what the meat he was cooking, smelling delicious, to which he replied it was danger beast meat from a Shadow Wolf. Some of the men laughed him off, but a few of the more veteran soldier asked where he had found such a rare beast. He indicated that he found one while hunting in the dark hours of the night, on top of a summit. Some of them laughed, telling him that they were able to hear the howls and see the lightning as the thunder split the sky during the night from here. They thanked him for the story, Mark offering some of the rare meat to them for humoring him. They left quickly after thanking, wanting to savor the meat. Mark resumed his cooking the meat, drowning out the rest of the rabble that dragged on in the morning. At least that was, until he heard the sound of someone sit down besides him.

"Hello." Nyau replied cheerfully.

"Hello." Mark greeted.

Soon the other two beasts had awoken, sitting down around the fire where he cooked the meat.

"The meat looks delicious." Daidara drooled.

"Well, according to some soldiers, it's the meat of a Shadow Wolf." Liver replied, glancing at Mark. "Tell me, how did you manage to slay such a beast?" he asked, sarcasm lining his voice.

"With these hands." Mark replied.

"Hmpf, a Shadow Wolf is rare enough to even find, to think you are even able to kill one, what with it being an Ultra-class danger beast." Liver scoffed.

"Don't believe me then." Mark chuckled as he took the last of the meat from the fire.

"That smells good, can I get one?" Daidara asked. Nyau looked at it hopefully as well. Liver looked skeptical, but his stomach grumbled in response.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Mark replied, grabbing a two slices of meat, walking back into the tent. He ate a piece of the meat, sitting down as he woke up the pup from its slumber. It sniffed the air, looking at Mark with hopeful eyes. Mark laughed, giving the pup the whole piece of meat and some of his own. He kept stroking the pup, the gem in it tingling his fingers as he stroked it's fur. Soon it fell asleep again, and with his entertainment gone, he got up. He walked over to the knapsack which still held the Shadow Wolf's furs and gem. He inspected it all, before walking outside of the tent.

"Oh, hello Mark." Esdeath greeted him, as she finished chewing the food he had cooked.

"Morning." he greeted. "I'm going to go look for some cloth and water to wash something." Mark informed as he strolled away.

He returned back after a few minutes, a basin of water and cloth, from some soldiers he had given food to, in his arms as he arrived to see Esdeath and the "Three Beasts" had already left to do their own thing. He walked into his tent, seeing that he was not alone. Esdeath was there, sitting on his cot, stroking the little Shadow Wolf pup in her lap.

"Seems she likes you." Mark joked.

"Seems she does." Esdeath laughed, a real laugh, one he hadn't heard in years. "You know, when I was informed that you had walked away from the camp, I thought you were attempting to escape. I didn't think you would actually leave in the middle of the night to go hunting."

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Mark said offhandedly. "I decided to go exploring, then climbing, where I found a Shadow Wolf."

Esdeath hummed in response. "So is this the pup of the one you killed?"

'Yeah." Mark answered as he cleaned the furs.

She kept playing with the little pup, even getting it some food when it had awoken. Mark had finished cleaning off the furs and cutting and sewing them to make clothing. Afterwards, he examined his work, an outfit made from the fur. The fur made for a cloak and hood.

"You've been doing this for a long time." Esdeath pointed out, the pup nudging her leg. "When was the last time you've been up here in the north?" she asked.

"Almost 10 years." Mark replied, watching Esdeath. She froze at his answer, before relaxing, playing with the pup some more. "You should give her a name." Mark pointed out.

"What?" she asked.

"The Shadow Wolf pup, if you keep playing with her, she's going to grow attached. Might as well give her a name."

"I can't think of one." she mumbled.

"How about Partas?" he suggested. Esdeath, freezing entirely at his words, took a moment, before turning towards him. She lunged her hands onto his shoulders, ice freezing his body, keeping him from moving.

"How do you know that name?" she threatened, her rapier drawn at his throat. Mark smiled at her actions. She pushed her rapier closer to his throat drawing blood. "Answer the question."

"I heard of a tribe that used to hunt up there. But last I heard, they were all wiped out." Mark answered.

She released him from his icy prison. "Not all of them." she smirked.

"Yeah, there was a lone girl who had survived. But she was badly wounded."

Esdeath looked at him with a curious gaze. "She was pretty cute. I nursed her back to health and taught her how to survive." Mark added, enjoying the look of shock on her face.

"You!?" she gasped.

"I was intrigued when I heard you'd become a general." Mark laughed. "So, how've you been all these years, still up to your merciless ways?"

Esdeath kicked him in his gut, causing him to lose his breath. "You should've told me." she mumbled, deflecting the question.

"I wanted to see how you've changed, if at all?" Mark answered. Esdeath kept quiet on the matter. Mark walked up to her, hugging her in a warm embrace. "I still see you as the little girl I had taken care of all those years ago." Mark comforted. "You've grown to be a fine young lady." he smirked. "Maybe I should've taken you as my wife." he joked, getting another blow to the gut. "Anyway, what are you going to name her?"

"Partas, because I will raise her to be strong."

"Well, then she's my gift to you." Mark laughed, petting her.

"T-Thank you." Esdeath smiled. Mark stood up, stripping out of his clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I want to change out of these." Mark explained, motioning to is bloody clothes.

"The least you could do is take a bath then." Esdeath sighed.

"Fine." Mark huffed, walking off to find a stream to bathe in.

Esdeath stayed with Partas while Mark was away. Slowly but surely, she started to care for the little pup. Mark returned an hour later, clean and freshly clothed in a sleeveless shirt, pants and boots. He walked over to the outfit he made, strapping the cloak to his back, keeping the hood down, feeling the softness and warmth it provided.

"They're almost ready to move out." Mark pointed out as he took the gem, stuffing it into a knapsack he slung across his back.

"Okay." Esdeath replied, exiting his tent, Partas following after her.

The rest of the army was soon ready to move out, with Mark and Esdeath at the front. Everyone noticed that their general was in a more happy mood, with Mark walking besides her in a cloak no one had ever seen before, with a small pup yipping in front of them. The army started to move out, Mark keeping up with Partas in front. Every now and then, a small animal would run in front of them, with Partas chasing after it. Mark stayed behind to watch her, until she returned with a meal in her mouth.

This kept up for the following weeks, with Mark going hunting with Partas. Slowly, the pup grew into a fearsome creature, but still young in its age. It now was up to Mark's waist, it's body almost larger than his when laid beside each other. Esdeath had taken to training the beast as a attack/hunting dog of sorts. Partas was soon able to hunt down lower level danger beasts with ease, and summon lightning from its gem.

Soon they reached a northern village, the inhabitants innocent. Esdeath stated that they would ignore them, unless they did something to provoke her wrath. Mark strolled through the village, greeting the inhabitants with respect as he searched for a blacksmith's forge. He found one in the center of the village, an elder blacksmith stoking the fires.

"Hello there." the blacksmith greeted.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could use your forge to create a weapon for myself." Mark asked.

"You'll have to prove to me that you're able to strike metal first. And I won't provide you with the materials, you need to come up with them on your own." the black smith informed.

"Of course. If I may." Mark asked motioning for use of the forge. The blacksmith asked Mark to create a broadsword, to which Mark did with ease.

"Excellent work." the blacksmith admired. "You can use the forge whenever, just ask me first." he informed.

"Thank you." Mark replied, leaving for the night.

Mark walked towards the army's encampment, greeting some of the more veteran soldiers. He arrived at his tent, Partas laying down besides it. He stroked her snout, receiving a whine of affection in return. He entered, seeing Esdeath relaxing on his cot, a report in her hands.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked, removing his knapsack which still held the gem and his cloak and sleeves.

"I was just wondering where you were." Esdeath replied, turning the page of another report she was reading.

"I visited the local blacksmith." Mark answered.

"Really, why? I'm sure that we could offer better than an average blacksmith." Esdeath informed.

"I intend to create a weapon for myself." Mark announced.

"Oh?" Esdeath said, her interest peaked. "Can I come watch?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." Mark replied, sitting down on the floor, a piece of paper in his hands.

He started sketching out how he wanted the weapon to look as well as where he would place the gem. It took him a an hour and dozen of ketches to come up with his ideal weapon, as well as how to go about creating it. By the time, he was done, he noticed that Esdeath had fallen asleep on his cot. Instead of waking her up, he took his cloak, covering her with it to ensure she stays warm. He noticed the reports on the ground. He picked one up, scanning it quickly, nothing catching his eye, as he folded it up and put it on his bedside table. He checked the sky, realizing that he had another two hours before the sun would rise. He left his tent, walking past a sleeping Partas and into the countryside. He wandered past fallen trees and flattened shrubbery as he searched for anything to interest him. He came upon the tracks of a beast, the magnitude several times larger than what the Shadow Beast he had fought. He tracked the beast towards the mountains, its track becoming nonexistent as the snow covered it up. He decided it would be a good idea to turn back, until he heard the soft crunch of snow to his right. He immediately rolled forwards, the beast he had been tracking ripping off his right arm as he attempted to dodge. The beast looked like a ultra-class snow dragon. _Nubila. _Mark hissed, a snow dragon he had hunted ages ago, but never succeeded in killing. _Its blood was used to create the teigu, __Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract, if I recall. This is going to be annoying. _Mark thought as he prepared himself to fight for his life. He barely dodged huge icicles thrown at him from all around, blocking some with the staff he conjured. As he prepared to find its weak spot, the sun rose, coating both of them in a blinding light. Nubila roared, shaking the entire mountain he had trekked up as it retreated, an avalanche coming down towards Mark. Mark flinched at the sound, before returning to his senses to run back down the mountain as fast as he could, jumping off the top before the avalanche buried him alive. He could see the army mobilizing, probably alert from Nubila's roar, as he rocketed down towards a clearing made for training grounds near the encampment. He crashed into the ground, creating a crater in the center of it as he collided with the ground.

Once the dust and rubble cleared, onlookers saw Mark in the center of it, his clothes beaten and battered from the impact. He climbed out of the crater, his body aching from the impact. He struggled over to his tent, collapsing inside of it as he entered.

"Mark!" Esdeath exclaimed, rushing over to him. She picked him up, feeling his head. he was deathly cold, but he was sweating as if he was burning up. Mark opened his eyes, seeing the fear in Esdeath's eyes and how she looked to be scared.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just had a little run in with a danger beast." Mark laughed, spitting out some blood. _That's not going to ease her mind. _Mark thought to himself.

"What kind of danger beast could've done this to you?" Esdeath chuckled, placing him onto his cot.

"An ultra-class one." Mark laughed. "It's been tracking us for a while." Mark informed.

"Since when?" eyes narrowing as she dabbed a wet cloth on his forehead.

"I think ever since we've entered the northern regions." Mark guessed. "It seems to not want to try to fight an army head-on, considering it had been watching us from afar."

"How do you know?"

"I started wandering into the countryside, finding its tracks almost completely covered. I had followed them to the mountains, before a blizzard struck. It attacked me then, and when the sun came up, it roared to retreat, causing an avalanche to come down at me. I high-tailed it out of there, jumping off the top, crashing into the training grounds."

"So that was what the roar was." she mumbled to herself, trembling slightly.

"Why, have you heard it before?" Mark asked, sitting up.

Esdeath immediately tried to sit him back down. "You need to rest." she scolded.

"No, now when did you hear it before?" Mark asked.

Esdeath looked away. "I remember hearing such a roar when I lived with my clan, the night my mother had been eaten by a danger beast. Probably that one." Esdeath sighed.

"Well, I won't let it get you." Mark comforted, hugging Esdeath's trembling embrace.

If anyone else did that to her, she would've skewered their body, but he made her feel safe. Like when she was a little girl, without having to fear the danger beasts that attacked them constantly while she was still injured.

"Thanks." she smiled. "You need to get some rest though." she chastised lightly, pushing him back down onto his cot. "I'll be back to check on you later. I need to make sure my army isn't in disarray."

She left him. Mark suddenly felt his entire being struggle to remain awake, but soon, he fell into a deep slumber. He was awoken to the feeling of someone licking his face. Mark opened his eyes, seeing Partas to the side of his bed licking him. He chuckled lightly, raising his hand to her snout, stroking it gently, a sound of affection rumbling from her. He sat up, taking a look at his surroundings. He was still in his tent, but the sun looked like it had been setting. He walked outside, soldiers moving to and fro, some stopping to greet him and informing him of their orders to keep alert for any beasts. _She probably doesn't want to take any chances. _Mark thought as he walked to the training grounds. he found the three demons sparring with each other, Esdeath watching them with a critical eye. He sat down besides her, startling her slightly.

"You should be resting." she lectured.

"I'll be fine." he replied.

He watched as the three sparred, Daidara wielding Belvaac, Nyau with the flute teigu Scream, and Liver, who seemed to be wielding a simple longsword. Mark watched as Liver dodged attacks from Daidara and deflected ones from Nyau. He jumped backwards, doing a flip to kick at them and gain some space. He drew his hand upwards, water shooting out of a nearby stream towards the other two. Daidara blocked the water, pushing him back slightly, while Nyau dodged backwards. _So Liver's teigu is Black Marlin. _Mark thought to himself.

"Skilled aren't they?" Esdeath proclaimed. "I can't wait and see how much stronger they would become."

"Indeed." Mark thought aloud. "I'm going into the town to forge my weapon, coming?" he asked.

Esdeath nodded, commanding her three subordinates to continue their training for another hour. "Ready to go." she announced.

Mark walked into the town, greeting some of the people as Esdeath followed him to the armory. he arrived, the elder blacksmith greeting him, and bowing to Esdeath. "I'm sorry, I didn't know a general would be visiting me. My humblest apologies."

"It's fine, I came to see my... friend forge a weapon." she informed.

"Of course, the forge is all yours. I assume you have your materials?" the elder blacksmith asked.

"Of course." Mark replied, bringing out his knapsack, depositing the gem and different ore neither had ever seen before onto the work table.

"What's this, I've never seen this type of ore before." the elder blacksmith asked, picking up a piece.

"It's an ore that is long gone. There is barely any left in this world, even fewer who know of how to craft with it." Mark informed as he heated the forge up, to temperatures making everyone but Mark back away.

"That temperature is too hot for anyone to handle. You need to-" the elder blacksmith shouted before being interrupted.

"It's fine. This is how to handle this type of ore." Mark informed, going to work forging the pieces required for the weapon.

Esdeath watched with curiosity as Mark's work slowly formed the basis of a short sword. First the blade, then a handle and guard. She watched with awe as he struck the metal, the sounds of his work ringing through the night air. He continued to work on the blade once he finished the handle and guard. Soon, her subordinates found her, watching Mark work the trade, tempering the blade over and over, until he was happy with the product. He placed the gem into the socket of the guard he had left, placing some more of the metal to hold it in place. Soon he had connected the last of the pieces of the metal with the sword, finishing the weapon. He sharpened and honed the edges, making sure it was able to slice through anything. By the time he had finished his work, it had become the dead of night. Few were still awake, aside from Esdeath and her subordinates, and the elder blacksmith. Mark cooled the flames, his sword glowing in the moonlight, the purple steel glinting in the dark. Mark walked away from the furnace, thanking the elder blacksmith for letting him use it.

"No problem. If I may ask, what is the gem in the guard of the blade." he asked.

"It's a gem from an rare and powerful danger beast." Mark informed.

"Oh, sorta like one of the teigus." Esdeath spoke up. "Sorta looks a lot like one of them as well." she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, only I don't have the people who helped create the teigus with me at the moment, so for now, it's just a short sword with some properties of the gem." Mark answered, wielding the blade as he raised it up, white lightning striking down where he pointed.

"I've never seen someone create such a weapon before." the elder blacksmith exclaimed. "May I see it?"

Mark handed him the sword, the man oogling over it. The words Mark said struck a nerve in her head._ What did he mean by right now?_ she thought.

"Where did you learn to craft such weapons?" Esdeath whispered to Mark.

"I've been alive longer than you would imagine." Mark said cryptically.

The blacksmith returned the blade, thanking him for allowing him to examine such exquisite blade.

Esdeath and the others returned to the encampment, resting for the night. Mark stayed up, examining the blade he had crafted.

* * *

The next morning, the army had set off once again, further and further into dangerous territory. Attacks became frequent, so it became more dangerous to move quickly. By the end of the second month, they arrived at the first obstacle, the first fortress in their way. Esdeath ordered her men to tear it down, leaving no survivors. She returned to the ruthless, battle-hardened general her men knew her for. Mark watched as they murdered everyone in the fortress.

"You haven't changed at all have you." Mark stated to Esdeath.

"Only the strong survive, the weak will perish." Esdeath replied.

Mark felt his blood boil. "Have you forgotten what I had taught you when I raised you!?" Mark shouted in anger.

"No," she stated calmly. "I just never took to your ideals. Another outburst, and I'll chain and torture you myself." she smiled cruelly.

Mark kept quiet for the rest of the invasion. They moved forwards, destroying all that were in her way as she reached the capital of the northern tribes, Festung. Where their leader, Numa Seika, holed up at. She announced that she wanted him alive, ushering her army forward to take the capital.

Mark watched as he saw her soldiers kill everyone who wasn't them. They poured into the city below, as if hell had come to claim the city. They stood on a cliff overlooking the capital as her soldiers raised it to the ground.

"Kill, pillage, rape to your heart's content." she laughed maniacally with glee, a sadistic smile on her face.

"You can't!" Mark shouted. "The citizens are innocent people."

"And?" Esdeath smirked.

"You aren't the girl I raised as my daughter." Mark hissed, enjoying the shocked and hurt expression on her face.

"Take that back." she threatened.

"What if that was your tribe down there? What happens if I was like one of your soldiers when I found you? Should I have just had my way with you? Should I have treated you like your soldiers are doing to the young girls down there? Should I have just raped you as you cried for mercy and killed you afterwards?!" Mark screamed at Esdeath as she attacked him, tears streaming down her face.

She flinched at his harsh words. "You wouldn't because I know you're not like that!" she screamed back.

"Follow your orders, and you will have your reward." Mark mocked. "You could've made your soldiers to be role models that the entire empire should look up to, but instead you've only further allowed them to grow more like demons than humans. " Mark spat. "Like yourself."

They fought against each other at a standstill, Mark using his new weapon, Fidelis he named it, to fight against Esdeath. She kept pressuring him, getting small cuts and injuries as she slowly overpowered him. She knocked him back a ways with a powerful kick. They ignored the sounds of the battles and screams that raged on below them, their focus on the other in front of them. Mark dashed forwards once again, activating the power in Fidelis, doubling the strength of his blows. Esdeath felt her arms numb with each strike she deflected. Soon, Mark was the one who had the upper-hand. He knocked her away with a blast of lightning from his sword, temporarily paralyzing her. He stalked towards her paralyzed form, like a beast to its prey. As he stood besides her, she stared up at him with fearful eyes, the same eyes that she looked at him with when he first saved her. The sound of a tree falling caught his attention as he grabbed her by the collar, tossing her away as he saw the shadow of the monster he had encountered on the mountainside crash into him, sending him into the air.

Esdeath recovered from her paralysis, turning to face Mark, only to see him fend off Nubila. She decided it would be best for her to help him, then punish him afterwards. She used her teigu, creating hundreds of icy spears as she sent them into the beast. The beast shrugged off all the attacks, charging at her. Mark intercepted it, the shocks of electricity enough to weaken it as he continued to distract it. Every now and then, one of her spears would find a chink in its armor, but seemed to do next to nothing. Mark started to tire, his muscles straining under the pressure of keeping the beast's attacks away from Esdeath. No matter how far she fell to her worst desires, she was still the girl he had grown to love as his own daughter. Slowly but surely, they were able to weaken the beast, with the injuries and the stamina it expended trying to hurt them both with its ice attacks. It attempted to pounce towards Esdeath, but Mark used a blast of lightning to knock it away. He jumped atop it, plunging his sword in the top of its head. Mark let loose as much power as he could to incapacitate it. The beast's whole body shuddered in response, its body paralyzed by Mark's attack. Esdeath used this time to summon a globe of ice in the air, crashing down onto the monster. Mark had barely evaded the attack, escaping with only fractions of a second. She keeled over, gasping for air as she could feel her strength waver from the amount of energy she was using, not seeing the beast break out of its entombment as it dashed forward, blood running down its wounds as it strained to attack her. Her attack had taken her breath away, and she wouldn't be able to dodge. She closed her eyes as she waited for the monster to give her a fate similar to her mother's. The only feeling she felt, was the hand of someone pushing her to the side. She opened her eyes, to see Mark pushing her away with a grimace as the beast barreled past her, its jaws tearing through Mark's lower half. The pain shot through him in an instant, causing him to bite down a scream of pain, as he turned in mid-air, calling upon power within himself, creating a sword of massive proportions. The monstrous blade sliced through the beast's neck in an instant, the beast falling dead onto the ground, blood seeping into the ground.

As Mark laid on the floor, coughing violently he looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Ironic, two demons with the same blood coursing to their veins, working together to kill me..."

She approached him, her eyes filled with tears as she looked upon the bloodied form of the only man who loved her like a daughter if not more, the few people she could say that she loved in her entire life. She knelt to his side, cradling his head as he struggled to stare at her. His hand grasped hers as he stared up at her with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." she pleaded as she brought her arms around his neck. With a quick movement, she snapped his neck, ending his life. She watched as she saw the light leave his eyes, his last breath leaving his lungs as his body grew still. She closed her eyes, holding back any tears, not wanting to let any fall because of what she had done and what she felt. She felt the weight of his body lessen from her legs. She opened her eyes, seeing Mark's body dissipate into bright green flames as he disappeared before her very eyes. The only thing left was a fist-sized crystalline flame, in her lap, emitting a dull, fading green glow. She picked it up, a rush of power left her body as she keeled over, gasping for air. She opened her eyes, seeing the crystal now emit a pale blue glow. She watched as the fire that once swallowed Mark encircle the small crystal, taking the form of a person. After the air cleared, she started to cry, seeing Mark standing before her, his eyes now a light blue like hers. He was no longer an old man. He was young like before, his face clean and fresh, his shaggy black hair with white tips fell across his head, reaching his shoulders, light stubble covering his chin. She cried with tears of joy as she came to the conclusion that Mark was in reality, a teigu. She watched as he walked over to her, kneeling at her trembling form.

"Master." he stated.

She would've been overjoyed to hear such words, but the way he said it made her whole body shudder in fright. He wasn't angry at her, his voice was devoid of any emotions. He no longer was the same person that had raised her. She took his hand with her shaky one, as he helped her up. He started to tend to any wounds she had accumulated from her fight with him.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Yes." Mark replied.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I cannot be angry at my master."

She started to cry, looking down as she felt all the guilt in her body bubble up inside. She felt Mark pick her up, carrying her. She couldn't stop her tears. She pushed him away, recomposing herself.

"I am your new master, so tell me everything there is to know about you." she stated.

Mark knelt once again. "I was once know as Shikōtei, or the first emperor. I wanted to ensure that my empire lived on, so I made myself into a teigu. My master is whomever had killed me last. I was my own master for the last millennium, until you ended me. Now you are my master. I am proficient in most known fighting techniques known. I am able to summon simple weapons at my will." he informed, twin sabers appearing at his side. "As well as have the properties of a biological teigu. I am also skilled in many other things. I was able to control my own body, until you became my master, then I became tied to you. I follow your every command." Mark explained.

"Are you able to regain the personality you had before all this happened?" she asked, desperate for anything.

"No." Mark stated.

Such a small and simple word, yet the only thing she needed to her to make her entire resolve crumble. There would be no way to get back the man who had raised her to be a better person. That man was lost forever. She felt defeat sink through out her body, even as her army took over the capital. _Even if we won, what would've been the point? I've lost the only person who had cared for me on a personal level. The only man who loved me like his only child. _she thought to herself as she kept quiet the whole time.

Mark went to work on the ultra-class danger beast, Nubila. He gutted it of its gem, a large dark blue cone gem, before skinning it, taking everything precious and useful of the monster from its lifeless corpse. As he finished, his knapsack was filled to the brim with valuable items. Afterwards, he approached Esdeath, who was silently observing him.

"I have collected everything of value from the corpse." Mark informed. "Are you ready to go?"

Esdeath nodded, walking down the cliff they were on, and towards the carnage that the old Mark fought her to stop.

* * *

_After the battle._

Eventually, after her army had finished capturing and "claiming" their rewards, she entered the capital to the sounds of jeers coming from them. Mark walked besides her, no emotions crossing his face whenever he passed an atrocity she knew the old him would vehemently oppose. They arrived at the center, where a struggling Numa Seika struggled in chains.

"Cut him loose." Esdeath commanded, her soldiers obeying her word.

She started to draw her weapon, but Mark held his hand in front, stopping her.

"Allow me." he stated. "Give him a weapon."

Her soldiers looked at him, then at their leader. "Do as he says." Esdeath announced.

Soldiers handed him his spear, backing away immediately as he started flipping it in the air.

"After all you've done to my people, you give me a weapon to kill you." Numa taunted to Esdeath, paying no attention to the man approaching him. "How dumb is the whore of the capital." he continued, finally taking notice of Mark. "Oh, and is this your _man_. He doesn't look like much." he insulted, waiting for Mark to approach closer so he couldn't block his spear. As soon as Mark was out of the way, Numa threw his spear with precision accuracy to Esdeath. A flash of lightning blinded everyone in the courtyard. When Esdeath's vision came back, Mark was in front of her, Numa's spear in his left hand.

"I gave you your weapon so you can die with dignity. Do not forsake my good graces again." Mark stated, throwing the spear back at him, landing in front of his legs.

"So, an honorable person amongst this horde of monsters." Numa mused. "Fine. I thank you for giving me a chance, unlike the other barbarians here, who could only threaten me while I was in chains."

Mark nodded, taking a stance with Fidelis in his right hand in reverse-grip. Numa took his stance as well, leveling the spear as he dashed forward. Mark reflected the end away from him, kneeing Numa in his gut for good measure. Numa took time collecting his breath, before charging once again. Mark pivoted where he stood, the spear missing by inches as he grabbed the end, pulling Numa close as he shoved him with his shoulder, knocking him into the air as Mark did a somersault, his heel kicking Numa back again. Numa felt rage boil inside, but knew that he should keep a level head. He instead jumping into the air, arcing his spear to Mark's skull. Mark caught it with his left hand. Numa let go, tackling Mark, but failing to knock him over, as if he was attempting to push a mountain. Mark brought his arms down, the pommel of his sword into the spine of Numa, crippling him. Numa stayed on the floor, on his knees, his head bowed in front of Esdeath who only watched on emotionless.

"A quick end for someone who fought for his people." Mark stated, walking to Numa's side. He pierced his sword into his chest where his heart lay, electricity arcing through Numa's body. He withdrew his blade, wiping the grime from its edge as Numa collapsed on the spot. Mark returned to Esdeath's side, kneeling down. "It is done." She watched him as he rose to stand beside her. Even her subordinates noticed Mark's odd behavior, but spoke nothing of it.

Their work there was quickly finished there, so after gathering everything of value, she froze the entire capital under a frozen glacier, sparing Mark a glance to see if his expression would change, but nothing. Even after Partas returned from helping with the battle, even she seemed afraid of Mark, no longer asking for rubs of affection. It was as if this man was completely unknown and fresh to the entire world, aside from the uneasy feeling he gave everyone who came into contact with him. She left her army in the north to watch over any more unruly rebellions and to put them down as soon as possible, as well as wanting to travel in a small group.

* * *

The trip back was a easy one, nothing major happening along the way. Even Mark's demeanor hadn't change ever since she had ended him the day of the battle. He was still the same as he was after leaving, completely stoic, aside from obeying her orders to their exact specifications. How well he performed these actions scared her. The man she once looked up to for caring for her as she grew up, even though he knew of her morals, now did everything she said at her whim scared her. She once asked him to murder a child for looking at her funny, stopping him once she saw him approach the innocent child who cowered under his gaze. They were a day's ride from the Capital City, so she decided it would be best for everyone to rest before moving into the capital.

They set up camp in an empty field, Almost everyone kept away from Mark now, only speaking to him if they needed to. The only person who still stayed with him was Esdeath and Partas. Mark was working on something, when Esdeath walked inside.

"May I sit?" she asked.

"Of course, master." Mark replied, getting up to clear a spot for her to sit down upon on his bed.

She kept quiet as she sat down, watching Mark work, the way he focused on his task, drew her attention. She glanced over, trying to peek at what he was painting.

"It's not ready yet, master." Mark announced.

Esdeath returned to her seat on his bed, kicking her legs idly as he continued his work.

"Can I ask you something?" she spoke quietly.

"Of course master." Mark replied.

"What do you see when you see me?"

"A beautiful woman. A fearless and accomplished general. Someone who shouldn't have to bend their knee to anyone should she not want to." Mark praised.

"Anything that does not have to do with sucking up?" she chuckled at her joke, hoping to elicit an emotion from him.

"Permission to speak my mind?" Mark replied in a monotone voice, a wince running through her body from his tone.

"Yes."

"I see a young woman who is scared. Scared because she feels that she had done a horrible deed, and had killed the only person who cared for her on personal level in the world. I see a naive woman who if she ever does fall in love will drive her loved one away, because of her personality, and how she treats people around her, no matter how hard she tries get into her love's good graces. I see a young woman who fears of being alone when she finally doesn't want to be." Mark stated.

Esdeath felt as if her entire world came crumbling down on her. The truth in Mark's words sending a pain in her body that she knew may never heal, and it was all because of her. She immediately bid Mark good night, returning to her quarters to cry to herself.

The next day, they moved through the country, arriving in the capital quickly with a dragon danger beast she had tamed on their way back. She landed in the front of the gates, telling the dragon to respond to her call should she ever need it. With that, it flew off as she strode through the capital. They were met with words of praise as they approached the Royal palace. They were met by the Great General Budo himself. He watched her with eyes like a hawk as he disregarded the three beasts, his gaze lingering on Mark for a little while longer, as if trying to see what he had to offer.

"I will be escorting you to the emperor." Budo threatened more than announced. Esdeath could tell that he would've rather not have to play escort for them.

They followed him through the halls, keeping quiet as servants whispered about her new addition to the team. They arrived at the throne room, Budo announcing that she had arrived. They strode through the hall, only Mark staying behind.

"What's wrong, scared to face the emperor?" Budo asked.

"I'd rather not have to meet with a puppet." Mark informed.

Budo glared at him, interested in his response. "You do know who I am right?"

"Of course. Great General Budo, highest ranked military official, and private bodyguard of the emperor himself. Something your family has done ever since the Empire was formed." Mark recalled. "You also will do everything in your power to make sure the Empire is kept in good hands."

"Of course."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." he replied hesitantly.

"So, if your job is to keep the Empire in good hands, why is that fat bastard still breathing?" Mark asked.

Budo already knew whom he meant, but remained quiet on the matter, as Emperor Makoto started to address General Esdeath and the Three Beasts.

"Excellent work. As expected of General Esdeath." Makoto exclaimed. "We have prepared the reward of 10,000 gold pieces for your reward. Your reward will be sent to your troops I assume?" the Emperor asked, being the only one to not hearing the scoff of disapproval in the back.

"Yes, my lord." Esdeath replied.

"If I may, who is that young man in the back?" Honest asked eyeing the man besides Budo.

Esdeath turned to see Mark still standing in the back by Budo. She grimaced at the thought of those two talking together, but answered. "He is my newest recruit. I am still testing whether or not he is capable of being a part of the Three Beasts." The Prime Minister hummed in response, eyeing him warily as he gobbled down another slab of meat. "If that is all my lord, We require rest from our trip here." Esdeath asked.

"Two more things. For all your work for the glory of the Empire, I would like to give you another reward. if it is within my power, I will grant it to you. As well as a problem we are having in the city at the moment. The Prime Minister will fill you in on the details."

Esdeath glanced back at Mark, who only watched with emotionless eyes. "No, I require no such other rewards. Thank you my lord."

"No, thank you for all your hard work. You are dismissed." Emperor Makoto announced.

Esdeath and her subordinates walked out of the throne room, Mark trailing behind, the eyes of two powerful people on his back.

* * *

The "Three Beasts" left for their own room, Esdeath telling Mark to wait in her chambers while she attended her meeting with the Prime Minister.

"Interesting man you have in your company." Honest recalled. "What is his name?"

"Mark." she answered. "And yes, he is interesting, but promising."

"Anyway, the little problem we are having is about the group of assassins, Night Raid. They've been running amok in our fair city, and I would like you to root them out and eliminate them." Honest asked.

"It will require more than what I have, should the rumors prove true, and all of them having teigus." Esdeath informed.

"Even with your strength?"

"I cannot be everywhere at once."

"Very well, what do you need?"

"Six other teigu users."

Honest nearly choked on his food after hearing his request. _If only he did, then he could be out of my hair for good. _she thought to herself.

"You need a total of nine, maybe ten teigu users to hunt down a group of assassins?" he asked astounded.

"Yes." she replied with a smile, laced with threats should she not be given what she wanted.

"Fine, but only if you take care of a few nuisances I am having." he bargained, holding out a piece of paper.

"Of course. But make sure they are strong users." she threatened as she took the paper.

"Can a weakling use a teigu otherwise?" he laughed.

Esdeath scoffed at his reply, walking to her quarters to retire for the night.

* * *

She arrived at her room, to find Mark reading one of the books from the bookshelf.

"Greetings, you requested me?" Mark asked as he set the book down.

"Yes, follow me." she asked, walking into the bedroom. She started to strip, leaving only her underwear and blouse on. "I want you to help me relax." she announced, lying down on the bed. "Come massage me." she commanded. Mark walked over to her, giving her hands and arms a massage, before massaging her legs. She started to sigh in bliss, the feeling of a good massage always doing wonders for her. Sadly, she never found anyone good enough to please her. _Please me._ she thought. _Something for later to see how far his resolve will go on following orders._ she thought. He massaged her abs, before asking her to turn over so he can massage her back and shoulders. As he started to do it, she started to mewl in bliss. As he moved from her shoulders, to her upper neck, to her lower back. as he was finishing, she commanded him to go further, massaging her ass. She started to moan in pleasure as he worked his magic there. _Time to see how far he is willing to go. _

She turned so she was facing him as she brought him down to embrace him. "I want you to pleasure me." she purred seductively.

She watched for any change in emotions as he started to massage her in a more erotic manner. Moving his hands from her ass up to her sides, to her breasts. He undid her bra from her back, causing her to gasp at the freedom as the cool air rushed to meet her breasts. He slowly moved his mouth downward, massaging the mounds with his hand as he used his mouth and tongue to tease her pink, erect nipples. She struggled to make a sound, the pleasure overriding her senses. He moved his mouth up to her neck and earlobe, biting gently to increase her pleasure. As she had requested. Mark then moved his hand downwards, massaging the inner parts of her thigh as he mover closer and closer to her womanhood. She felt pleasure from his touch, but also pain as she knew he was doing this because she commanded him to. His fingers teased her entrance, slowly removing the moist fabric from her body. She felt him slide his finger in, a moan escaping her lips as she clung tightly to Mark, her nails digging into him, drawing blood. He slowly trailed his kisses from her jawline, to her lips. She felt his soft lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she could do nothing but ride the pleasure he was giving her. He slowly undressed, his manhood in the open now. She felt Mark pull away, his kissing going further and further down as she felt him at her entrance. He teased her slightly, licking the outside lips, as he plunged his tongue down into her. She screamed into a pillow she had grabbed, muffling her voice, as Mark kept up his actions. She felt her whole body clench, as a euphoria of pleasure rode throughout her body and to her core. After her first climax, Mark pulled his mouth away, still tasting her essence. He kissed her once again, more ferociously than before. She tried to pull away, but his grip stopped her. She felt his erection at her entrance. She looked up at him, cold eyes staring down at her as he entered her. His thrust was aggressive, tearing her hymen as he pushed his erection deeper into her. She attempted to scream in pain, but was silenced by Mark's lips. She felt him thrust harder and harder into her, pleasure and pain overtaking her thinking as she started to cry slightly from the pain. She could feel her second climax reaching, her walls clenching against Mark's member deep inside her as she clawed at his back, red trails of ripped flesh from where her nails dragged along. He kept up his motions, his breathing growing ragged as he continued to "pleasure" her. He soon became unable to hold back his release any longer, ejecting his seed inside her womb, the hot liquid flowing inside her. She became limp as she felt the warmth inside her. She immediately became aware that she had been crying as well from their embrace.

She quickly showered, wanting to wash the emotions that she was feeling inside Emotion of happiness, but sadness. Pleasure, yet guilt. As she finished her shower, she changed into a more respectable sleepwear. She exited the bathroom,, finding Mark standing at an item hidden by a cloth in her bedroom, his pants on, but the rest off.

"I'm giving you a present." Mark informed, motioning to the item on her table. He looked back to it, before turning.

"What's wrong?" she asked, approaching him. As she walked towards him, he moved to exit her quarters. "Wait." she called out to him. Mark stopped at the doors, already open for him to walk out. "Where are you going?

Mark turned to face her, an emotionless face staring back at her. "I no longer have anything to do here."

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"Follow your orders, and you will have your reward." Mark's repeated.

The words echoed in her head, as she was reminded of what Mark said to her when they were fighting on the cliff while the siege of Festung. Anger and betrayal boiled in her blood as she shot multiple ice spikes into Mark's feet and hands, immobilizing him against the wall outside her room. His head hung low as he bit down the pain of his actions more so than the pain from his nerves. She grabbed his head, yanking it up as she stared at him, with tears in her eyes.

"All this for a lesson." she hissed.

"Now you know what the girls, that you ordered your men to rape, went through. Only difference is that what they experienced is what you went through, many times over before they were killed. I'm sure their ordeals weren't as gentle, far worse probably. But I'm sure the effects it did to you is something far more cruel." Mark looked sad. "I didn't want to do this to you."

Esdeath punched him as hard as he could, his neck almost snapping from the force. Some guards had heard the commotion, rushing to see what was going on.

"Take him to my personal torture chamber." Esdeath commanded. The guards immediately nodded at her command, dragging Mark away from her.

"Sweet dreams." Mark called out to her.

She returned to her room, sealing the doors shut with ice as she crawled into bed. She could still feel the warmth and liquid substances from their encounter on her bed. She moved as far away from that spot as she could, isolating herself in a corner of her bed. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. The words that Mark had said, replayed in her mind over and over again. Before she knew it, she was crying herself to sleep, waiting to wake up from this bad dream. Waiting for the man she loved to make all the pain go away. But he was currently being dragged away on her orders.

* * *

**Well, shit. I never meant for that last scene to play out. I just sorta went with the flow of my brain. But... yeah, that was pretty fucked up, even by my standards. Hope my brain doesn't come up with another scenario like that again. Esdeath is really fucking OOC than what I meant for her to be. I mean, she was still going to have her heartless side and everything, and a small little normal girlish side like when she was with Tatsumi, but I did not see myself typing that end scene when I set down to write this chapter. So,... yeah. Review? Umm, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esdeath awoke, her body feeling stiff as she stretched. She got up, changing into her uniform. She had remembered last nights events all too vividly in her dreams, how she felt when she was with Mark, and how she felt when he broke her. She was about to move to start the day, wanting to escape it all, when she saw the item Mark had given her the night before. With a flick of her wrist, an icicle shot towards the cloth, stripping it as she looked upon the painting he had given her.

It was a painting of her, more specifically her face when she had ended his life back at Festung, she guessed. It looked like it was from Mark's point of view, looking up at her, the picture slightly blurry because of how injured he had been when she killed him. Seeing it only brought more painful memories back to her. So she decided to address concerns that she could handle at the moment, specifically the task of favors the Prime Minister had asked of her. She walked to the dining room, seeing her subordinates already eating.

"Lady Esdeath." Liver knelt, the others following. "I'm sorry we couldn't see the threat Mark was as he is. We promise to do better next time."

"It's fine Liver." she lied. "I need you all to take care of some thing though. I'll handle Mark personally." she informed, handing him the paper, the name of the targets were on as well as the instructions.

"Are these your orders?" Liver asked, Esdeath nodding. "Then we will fulfill them without fail." he shouted.

She sat down to eat as her subordinates left to fulfill their missions. _Something like that should keep them busy for a few days_. she imagined. She ate a small breakfast, before making her way out of the Palace, and into the prisons. She walked to the lowest level of the jail cells, where the torture chambers lay. She sighed as she heard the screams of pain and despair of the other prisoners inside the other chambers. Every now and then, a torturer would bow to her, greeting her with great praise. She walked in the direction of her personal one, the path being ingrained into her mind from her frequent visits there. She stoped in front of the door, a guard opening it for her as she stepped inside. It was impossible to see anything in there, so she lit a lantern that hung besides the door, illuminating the room slightly as she saw him. The man who she had been raised by, loved, and broken by, hanging against the wall in chains. She strode forward, delivering a swift kick to his skull, fracturing it slightly.

"Awake now?" she asked, leaning down to get a better look at his face. She saw dried tears running down his cheeks. _He had been crying while in here_. she thought. _Did someone already try to torture him? Did he break that easily?_ she wondered. "If you've been broken by some half-assed attempt at torture by one of the guards, I will be severely disappointed in you." she stated. Still, no response came from him. "Hey, I know you aren't dead, so wake up." she kicked him once again, shattering his femur bone. Mark still didn't respond. She then decided that he was trying to ignore her, so she decided to begin the fun. She gathered her tools from a bench nearby, unrolling so she could see the contents of the pack. Various torture tools of all uses shined in the lantern light. She took a scalpel from the kit, drawing it across his chest in a merciless way, drawing blood, before stabbing it in his shoulder blade. "How about now? I know you can feel all of this, so why don't you just beg me to stop. I might be merciful." she taunted. She finally got a response from him, He looked at the blade in his shoulder, then at her. She saw him crying, as he jerked his whole body sideways, the scalpel tearing through his flesh in a grotesque way. She immediately withdrew the blade. _Why would he do that? _she thought. "Hey, I didn't say you could do that!" she chastised, kicking his jaw, dislocating it. After a few moments, his wounds started to heal. She then took the scalpel, drawing it across his abs, carving a cross into it, a symbol of her army. She exchanged the scalpel for a knife from her tool kit. As she stood to think what to do next, he jerked forwards, the knife entering his throat. She pulled it away, looking aghast as she saw him cough violently, chinking on his blood, before the same wound healing as well.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Mark kept quiet, aside from the tears falling from his face. "Answer me!" she shouted, grabbing a fistful of his hair. With a swift motion, he snapped his neck down, his scalp tearing from her grasp. She jumped away, seeing the bloodied white of his skull before that too healed.

Mark's frame wouldn't stop trembling as he spoke to her. "It hurts." he muttered, tears falling ever more.

"Then why do you insist on injuring yourself even more? You know you can't die, and you'll only keep feeling more pain until I deem it equal to what I felt." she hissed.

Mark kept quiet for the rest of the day. She did as much as she could to inflict pain on him. Every inhumane torture method her twisted mind could come up with, she used. Mark would either stay quiet, or attempt to muffle the sounds of pain she caused him. She should've taken joy from what she was doing to him. The man who took her innocence, if she could even say she still had some in her. But she felt hollow inside. As if her whole being shook to the actions she was doing. She had been going for a few hours nonstop, and she needed to take a break. She sat down onto the bench, staring at Mark, the injuries she inflicted upon him were gruesome. Even by her normal standards. People she used to torture would've died from shock alone, but Mark wouldn't be able to die, only feel the pain she gave him.

"It hurts." Mark repeated. "Give me more."

Esdeath stopped torturing him, his broken body given time to heal. "Why do you ask for more. Why aren't you begging me to stop? If the pain hurts why are you asking for more?"

Mark finally looked up to her of his own accord. "Not the physical pain." he replied, looking down, tears mixing with the blood on the ground.

She felt a twinge in her gut to what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it. "Explain." she stated calmly.

"What I did to you."he answered. "I wanted to make sure you knew what it was like for those girls back in Festung." Mark explained. "But I still hurt about what I did to you. I loved you like a daughter. I wanted you to be happy. But I knew that you wouldn't be able to be happy if you stayed as you were. You would push everyone you wanted close to you away with your actions and personality. So I hurt you, in the worst way I feel a father could ever do, emotionally. After taking advantage of you, I felt sick. I wanted to kill myself, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I wanted to curl up and die, but this body wouldn't allow me to. So I did the closest thing I could, I hurt myself for acting in such a horrible way." Mark smashed his head backwards, into the bloodied wall behind him. Esdeath finally realized how the blood splatter coated the already dried blood of his on the wall that was not from her actions. She now noticed the caked blood running down his arms, from his wrists, where ripped flesh marred his shackles from where he pulled on his limbs from his struggle to cause more pain for himself. "If even for a moment, I could escape the pain I had caused you, I would take it. If you ever want to be angry at something, then take it out on me. I want to be able to lessen your pain, in any way I can. My mind has been tortured for what I have done." Mark lamented.

Esdeath only watched as Mark slumped lower to the ground. She wanted to forgive him, but at the same time, she wanted to hurt him, so she did what was reasonable in her mind. "I'll give you your pain." she said through tears.

She reached for pliers in her kit. She smashed her fist into his face, knocking his head back as she shoved the pliers into his mouth, catching the muscle inside and ripping it free. She dropped it as she went to work on his teeth, pulling them out sporadically as he held back the screams of pain. After she was done with his mouth, she went to work on his body. grabbing the knife, she stabbed him multiple times, carving the knife through him, relishing in the sounds as it tore through flesh, muscle, and bone. She lowered the knife to his manhood, slicing it off as she grabbed the pliers once more, crushing one of his testicles, as the sound of his manhood hit the floor. This elicited a sound from Mark, a cry of pain and despair. She grabbed a hammer, smashing it down on various places on his body, bones breaking with each swing.

Every now and then, she would wait for his body to heal itself, before continuing with her torture. She kept up her actions, each injury he sustained helped lessen the pain she felt. She may have loved him as a father or lover she was not sure, but he hurt her, and he would pay. She kept going until it became dark out. She cleaned off her tools, wrapping them in their pack before turning back to face him.

"Thank you." Mark thanked.

She stared down at him. "Thanks for being there." she replied. She flicked her wrist as his whole body, except his head, became pierced by ice. "That should help with your pain."

"You still caring for me helps even more." Mark smiled at her.

She exited the room, a smile gracing her face as she told the guards to check up on him regularly. Even thought she knew that Mark wouldn't die, she didn't want them to touch him.

With that, she left for dinner. She arrived back in her room, showering the blood from her body and sitting down on the bed. She knew that the servants had cleaned her sheets, but she knew the spot where they both laid the night before. She still hurt from his actions, but she could understand why he did what her did. _He wanted me to be happy, even if it destroyed everything he was to me_. she thought, as she started to cry. _Look at me, crying. My father would kill me if he saw me like this._

A distant memory flashed through her mind. A memory of Mark finding her after being injured by a danger beast too tough for her to defend herself against. His face when she threatened him to back off. His smile when he reached to tend to her wound, ignoring the blade she had dug into his chest. The smile that always made her feel better whenever she needed someone to be there for her.

_My father... _she muttered. _Even if he isn't my biological father, I care for him more so than I did than my real one._ She returned her focus on the task at hand, sleep. She moved to the spot where they made love, curling up on it, as if trying to find warmth there. She wasn't sure if there was warmth there, or if it was her imagination, but it helped lull her into a peaceful sleep.

She awoke the next day refreshed, her rage from the days before dissipating with each stretch she did. She decided it would be fine to let Mark out now if he'd learned his lesson. She ate a quick breakfast by herself, the Three Beasts still busy dealing with the Prime Minister's rivals. She walked down to the prison, entering the torture chambers. She heard no sounds emanating from the other chambers. She was met with no sounds of praise or greetings, and for that, she was growing cautious. She passed a few torturers talking quietly in a room where a prisoner laid, even conversing their unease with him.

"Why are they not being punished?" she demanded as the torturers and the prisoner stared up in fear of her.

"W-Well, the thing is... y-your prisoner..." one man stuttered, unable to finish his sentence out of nervousness.

Esdeath immediately ran towards her personal chamber, throwing the door open as she saw various torturers attempting to wake Mark, to no avail. All turned in fear as they saw her face.

"I'm sorry my lady, but he seemed to have passed from his injuries." motioning to the melting spikes of ice as it mixed with the blood on the floor.

She strutted towards him, slapping him hard, the sound of his jaw breaking, resonating through the silent halls. Every torturer flinched at the powerful blow, holding their jaws in case they were next to feel her wrath.

"Wake up." she demanded. The guards grew wary of her as they could feel the malicious aura she was emanating.

The sound of the dead man chuckling made all but Esdeath jump. "Took your time getting here." Mark smiled, looking up at her. She summoned a spear of ice from thin air the size of his chest. She slammed it into his chest, puncturing almost every single organ in it. The torturers stared in awed horror as spikes shot out from the spear, coming out of his body. "That's nice." he chuckled, spitting out blood.

"Leave us." she commanded. All torturers bowed to her, hurrying out of the door as if their lives depended on it. She destroyed the ice, letting his body heal."How're you feeling?" she asked after the sounds of torture resumed outside.

"I should be asking that to you." Mark looked up at her. "Still angry?"

"A little." she answered, stabbing a dagger of ice into his shoulder and arm, twisting as she dislocated his shoulder in the most brutal way possible.

"Well, let's continue where we left off." Mark laughed.

Esdeath decided to use her teigu to torture him instead of using her tools. She made various weapons to test on his body, each attack adding a new scar or bruise to his body as it healed. She grew tired after a while. She sat down, taking a break from her hobby. Mark stayed limp on his knees, no longer able to stand with all the pain he had experienced.

Esdeath sighed as she stared at Mark's body, blue fire healing the wounds she had inflicted on him. "You said that you're a teigu now right?"

"Yeah." Mark answered.

"And before that, you were the first emperor, the one who created all the teigus, correct?" she continued.

"Yeah..." Mark replied, already knowing where their conversation was going.

"Does that mean you are able to create more teigus now, given the correct materials and everything?"

"No." Mark shot down. "I can create the basest forms of the teigu, such as the blade I created, but-"

"So that weapon is a new teigu?!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"I can create the _basest _form, with the severely limited resources to create such a weapon in this world, but I am unable to strengthen them to become a true teigu by myself. For that, I would need the people who first made them with me." Mark informed. "Although, I can improve your rapier." Mark casually dropped.

"What's wrong with my weapon?" she stared at him.

"Well, it doesn't have any special properties, so there's that." Mark interjected.

"Well, what can you do to improve it?" she mocked, staring him in the eyes. "It's really weird seeing you with eyes like mine."

"Well, my eyes help a person figure out who I serve." Mark spoke, leaning towards her. "Why are you staring into my eyes anyway?" he teased.

Esdeath stabbed a dagger of ice into his left thigh. "Let's get back on track. How can you improve my weapon?"

"Kill joy..." Mark joked. Esdeaath twisted the dagger in his thigh. "Alright," he winced in pain. "I still have the gem from Nubila." Mark informed.

"Who?"

"The danger beast you tag-teamed with to kill me." Mark stated, rolling his eyes. Once again, Esdeath stabbed him in his abs, the ice digging into his muscle.

"I didn't choose to work with it." she stated calmly.

"Fair enough." Mark muttered, spitting out blood. "So anyway, want me to improve your weapon?"

Esdeath thought about it for a moment. _I can grow stronger, which will make it even more impossible for anyone to challenge me? _Esdeath pondered. "I'll allow you to do such, but on one condition."

"Which is?" Mark asked sweetly.

She turned the dagger in his gut. "I get to accompany you when you improve my weapons." she bargained.

Mark debated whether or not to allow her with him. In the end, he decided it wouldn't hurt allowing her to find out the extent of his powers. _She's bound to find out eventually. _

_"_Deal." Mark agreed. Esdeath pulled the dagger free of his body, the blood coating his stomach was a sight she enjoyed.

Esdeath cut him free of his chains, eyeing Mark warily as he attempted to stand, but collapsed under his own weight.

"What's wrong, I thought you didn't need energy?" she taunted as she tried to help him up.

"You try going two days without sustenance when your body needs it to regenerate, while a sadistically beautiful woman tears your body apart physically and emotionally. Then ask me why I can't stand on my own right now." Mark shot back with a grin. Esdeath gave him a blank stare, before dropping him. "Hey, no need to be so mean." he groaned.

She left the room, returning back with some stew and a change of clothes.

"Eat." she commanded, pushing the bowl of food to him.

Mark took it gratefully, taking his time eating it, knowing he would need a lot of strength to do his task. "Reminds me when we first met." Mark reminisced.

"Yeah, you were being stubborn and wouldn't eat, so I gave your food to Daidara." Esdeath laughed.

"Although that did happen as well, I was talking about when I found you in the north, after your clan was attacked." Mark reminded. "You were injured from some danger beast, and wouldn't let me close to you even though I killed it."

"I remember gutting you when you came close." Esdeath remembered.

"Sure you're not just recalling the past few days?" Mark implied. Esdeath shoved him, causing him to almost spill his food. "Oi! Careful, I'm still eating that." Mark took another couple of bites from his food, before speaking again. "I made you some food, and you wouldn't even take it. I had to leave for you to make something for yourself to eat, you wouldn't take anything I gave you at first."

"Yeah." Esdeath sighed.

"Any reason why?" Mark asked, setting his bowl down.

Esdeath looked down, recalling the memories. 'I remember being scared. Scared that you were one of the men who had attacked my village. I thought you would hurt me."

"Well, I didn't hurt you... at least not back then." Mark slumped down.

Esdeath leaned against his frame, resting her head on his shoulders. "At least it was with someone I love."

Mark snorted at her reply. "Now keep that up, and you'll convince me to believe you have feelings for me or something."

"Maybe I do." she stated, enjoying the unamused look Mark gave her. "You can't tell my heart what to feel." she stated haughtily.

"Well, then you might want to change how you treat people if you want me to like you more." Mark informed.

Esdeath hummed in response, before his words finally struck her. "Wait, you don't mind me liking you?"

Mark shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. I still love you, whether it be as a daughter now or as a lover in the future."

Esdeath stared at him, before tackling him. "You have no idea how I feel getting that off my chest." she giggled. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling it, the toned muscle, the bones underneath, the strange brand. _Wait, strange brand?_ she turned his body, seeing a weird marking or brand on his back, where his heart would be. "What's this?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't remember this when you took care of me."

"Why would you remember what was on my back?" Mark teased.

"Because you would always carry me when I was injured, giving me your coat to stay warm." she deadpanned. "I think I would remember such a mark on your back."

Mark shrugged once again, standing up and putting on his clothes. "I got that a few years after you left for the capital."

"How?" she asked. Mark remained silent to her question. "I want to know."" she pouted, looking at him with a sad face.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he replied. "We should get going if we are to get your weapon ready." Mark held his hand out to her, which she took.

She took a moment to recollect herself, before walking outside, Mark following. Several torturers jumped back in shock, seeing him not only alive, but walking beside her as if her equal. They walked to the palace, Mark stating that he needed to collect his knapsack which contained the materials. Afterward, they left for their destination.

"Which way are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to the old forge where teigus were created." Mark informed.

"Such a place exists?" she gasped, astounded.

"Well, we needed a place of secrecy to perform the creations, and one such place that held the required materials." Mark answered.

They walked for a few hours, the dead of night surrounding them. They exited the city gates, walking into the forest. Soon the vegetation became annoying and almost impossibly dense. Soon, they arrived at an unmarked cave, where signs of past civilization remained. Dusty trails and blood lined the cave walls, making Esdeath excited to find the place. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore, choosing to ask Mark about this place.

"Are there others places like this?" she asked.

"Yes, they are all across the empire. We weren't able to transport the materials to create the teigus that easily, considering many of them were created by hunting danger beasts. Only eight people aside from myself were able enter the doors."

"Why?"

Mark remained silent, instead changing the subject. "What is the name of your teigu?"

"Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract."Esdeath answered, "Why?"

"All teigus that were created were named something." Mark informed.

Esdeath understood what he meant as she asked the question Mark was implying. "What was your name?"

"God's Armament: Kurieitā." Esdeath was about to ask an obvious question, but he cut her off. "It means creator."

"So, aside from being a biological teigu, you are able to create weapons at will." Mark nodded.

"That is not the extent of my abilities though. I had more power, but I sealed it away long ago."

"Why?" she asked.

"The pain I felt whenever I used it was too much. I could hear everything my creations were used for. Good and Evil. I heard the voices of all who fell to a teigu."

"That'd drive most people mad." Esdeath remarked.

"It nearly drove me mad." Mark laughed.

"What was the power you sealed away."

"I was able to summon almost every single teigu ever created, save for biological ones. Any teigu that lacks a consciousness I was able to create, albiet a temporary version. Even using the power to summon one puts extreme fatigue on my body after using it. Now I am only able to summon a slight few, mostly tool teigus rather than weapon ones." Mark raised his hand, a trinket appearing in it. "Dimensional Formation: Shambhala." Mark released the power, kneeling at the energy it took. He took a moment to rest, before continuing on.

"Why're you telling me this?"

"I promised you an upgrade, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." she replied warily.

"Well, then I need the people who originally created the teigu at my side then." Mark turned to face her.

"I thought you sealed that power away?!" she asked, confused.

"Where do you think I'm taking you to?" Mark smiled, turning to face her.

They reached a small underground lake a hole in the cavernous ceiling letting moonlight in. "How long can you hold your breath?" Mark asked.

"A few minutes, why?"

"Seems water and nature has taken over this place once again." Mark said, gesturing for her to undress. "We're going for a swim." he announced, stripping except for his pants. Esdeath followed his example, leaving only her bra and panties on. Mark searched across the water for any danger, but sensed none. He waded into the water, Esdeath following after him.

"Are you saying you are able to raise the dead?" she asked.

"No, otherwise, I wouldn't have had to become a teigu." Mark answered.

"How are we getting the creators of the teigu then?"

Are you aware of the teigu, March of the Dead: Yatsufusa?"

"I believe its the one that can raise corpses it had previously killed." Esdeath recalled. "Wait, did you kill the creators of the teigu?" she asked.

"Yes, after I was created and my skills were tested, they asked if I would keep them with me, in case I ever needed to call upon them again one day." Mark replied. He gestured for her to wait a moment. He dove down, finding a spiral staircase leading down He swam through its corridors, not needing breath because of his nature as a teigu. He arrived at the shrine where the seal to his power laid. He approached it, the door opening to reveal the shrine with a vial of blackness in the center. He walked inside, sensing the familiar presence surrounding him. Before he approached any further he stopped, the presence waiting for him.

"I have brought a friend with me." he announced.

The form of a woman appeared from the shadows as millennium old torches blazed to life. A voice spoke softly, the voice flickering in between two different ones. "It's been a while. Shikōtei" the woman purred, her image flickering in between two different woman. "I missed you, did you miss me?" After you sealed me away all those years ago."

"Do I have your word not to harm her." he asked.

"Oh, it's a her, is it?" Tell me, one good reason why I shouldn't kill her?" she asked.

"She is important to me." Mark answered.

"Bah, I will decide if she is important or not." she hissed. "I will not allow you back your power if she does not seem worthy in my opinion. I will not harm her though. You have my word."

Mark nodded, returning to the surface where Esdeath waited. He broke the surface, surprising her slightly. "Hold you breath and follow me."

Esdeath nodded, taking a breath of air, and following Mark underwater. She followed him down a spiral staircase, and through chiseled corridors depicting different pictures. She was too busy staring at the masonry on the walls, that she hadn't noticed that Mark had went ahead, and she had lost sight of him. She turned around frantically, but to no avail. She attempted to swim back up to the surface, but she knew she wouldn't get there in time. A strong arm grasped her waist, pulling her down as she saw Mark. At least she did, before he crushed his lips against hers, his hair obscuring her vision. She was about to push him away, when she noticed that he was blowing air into her lungs. She exhaled through her nose, taking the much needed oxygen into her lungs. He pulled away, smiling, as he held her hand as they swam down a certain corridor, arriving in a shrine with braziers fully lit in the room. Mark broke the surface first, pulling Esdeath out of the water.

She spluttered a moment, coughing for fresh air, as Mark kept her upright. After a while, Esdeath looked at her surroundings. She saw the vial in the center,, filled with who knows what.

"Is that it? Your power?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you go grab it?"

"It's not that simple." Mark chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, before he was sent flying by an invisible force.

Esdeath prepared herself, but only watched as the shadows enveloped her. "Tell me, why are you with him?" a woman asked.

"I am his friend." she shouted, turning around to try to face her.

"Not strong enough." the woman mused.

"I am plenty strong." Esdeath retorted.

"Maybe physically, but not emotionally. I can see that you're a mess on the inside. You want to be with him, but at the same time, the nature of your entire being fights to oppose such feelings." the woman laughed. "So tell me, why are you with him."

"I am his-" Esdeath attempted to repeat, before being smacked by an invisible force. She was up in an instant, but the force held her limbs.

"I ask again, why are you with him." the woman hissed.

Esdeath was about to repeat herself, but knew that it would only further infuriate the supernatural being."I want to get stronger." she admitted.

"And why?" the woman purred.

"Because I want to be the strongest there is." she declared.

"And...?" the woman asked, amused.

""I-I want to be able to protect the people I care about."

"Such as..."

"M-Mark." Esdeath mumbled.

"Come again?" the woman asked.

"Mark..." Esdeath replied slightly more hesitantly.

"Who's tha-"

"That'd be me." Mark spoke up from behind them.

"Oh, you're going by Mark now." the woman teased. Esdeath became able to move and see as a feminine figure, cloaked in shadows, appeared in front of Mark. Every now and then her form flickered to a different woman that reminded Esdeath of herself. Mark shrugged at her words. "I approve of her, maybe a little rough around the edges, but I can see you making an honest woman out of her. Slightly sadistic though, but then again you're into that aren't you?"

Esdeath blushed while Mark facepalmed. "Can we just get to the point?"

"Of course." the woman chirped.

"I intend to change the Empire." Mark stated. Esdeath stared at him, surprised, while the woman laughed.

"It's gotten that bad up there?"

"Yeah." Mark replied, not looking at Esdeath. She knew it was partly her fault though.

"You remember how you felt the last time you used these powers right?"

"Yeah." Mark answered.

"Sheesh, must be pretty bad then. Fine go ahead." the woman stated, moving to the side.

Esdeath stood from her spot confused. "Who is that?"

Mark was about to answer, but the woman beat him to it. "You should know somewhat about our past if he brought you along." Esdeath nodded.

Esdeath stared at Mark as he approached the vial. _Our past? _she wondered what the voice meant.

"I know a little about him."

"Well, he had to give up a part of him when he sealed off his powers. Something precious to him." The woman trailed her hands along his back to the brand.

"What?" Esdeath asked as she saw Mark approach the vial.

"The emotions that once made him human." the woman with two voices, cackled.

Mark uncorked the vial, shadows and light rising out of it. Instantly, black chains wrapped themselves around Mark. White thorns wrapped around his body as well, covering him from head to toe. A fire burned above the place where the brand on his back was.

"You remember the consequence of using these powers too much." the woman asked, completely serious now.

"Yes." Mark grunted through the pain.

The woman laughed, shivers running up Esdeath's back. "I assume that you are willing to face the consequences, present and future?"

"Of course."

The woman giggled slightly, a sound out of place in an environment such as this.

Esdeath watched as the chains tethered themselves into Mark's limbs, wrapping around him in a shroud of darkness and light. As soon as she lost sight of Mark, a blast of force sent her flying into the wall. Screams of agony resonated throughout the chamber. Esdeath got up and attempted to reach out to Mark, but fell to her knees as she touched the darkness. Memories filled her mind of the time she drank the Demon's Extract.

Voices commanding her for blood and death. Stating that they needed chaos, anarchy, carnage to survive. She then heard the voices. Voices of millions pleading for their lives, damning their killers, begs for mercy for their families.

Esdeath screamed for release, no longer wanting to hear the voices of the dead damning the living for eternity. She was about to reach for her rapier to end it, when she felt warm hands envelop around her. She stared up at Mark's smiling face, the illusion broken. He was wrapped in a shroud of some black cloth. The cloth would move slightly, dissipating as it flew off of him.

"W-What was that?" she asked as she stood up on unsteady feet.

Mark stepped forwards to catch her from falling as he answered. "The voices I hear of people who were killed with a teigu."

Esdeath stared up at him. "Do you still hear them now?"

Mark shook his head. "I heard the ones who had died so far, the others following in the future I hear only in my sleep."

"So that's why you never liked to rest." Esdeath guessed.

Mark hummed in response, telling her to wait for a moment while he left for the materials he left in the cave.

Esdeath sat on the floor, contemplating how it is that Mark hadn't gone insane from the voices. She brought her knees to her chest, grateful for the brief respite. Mark arrived back in the shrine with his knapsack in tow. He set it down besides her, searching through it, pulling out the materials he carved from Nubila. As he went about his business, Esdeath watched him, the shroud covering almost his entire body morphed into a pair of black pants and a black shirt.

"So what's up with your clothes?" Esdeath asked, wanting to break the silence.

"It's a little effect from the power. Don't mind it, it's not really important." Mark answered. "Hand me your rapier." Mark extended his hand.

Esdeath gave him her weapon, watching him as he placed it down onto the shrine. "Hey Mark."

"Yeah?" he replied, not turning his head to work on the preparations.

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, when I became your master, and after I found out that you are still able to control yourself of your own free will after you..." she trailed off.

"Took your..." Mark coughed, awkwardly.

"Yeah." Esdeath mumbled. "Anyway, You still retain your sense of morals and beliefs. So what exactly do I gain from being your master?"

Mark thought for a moment. "You are correct that I am able to refuse some orders from you. But there are certain rules I must follow for being tied to someone. First off, their safety is of the upmost importance. I would perish before letting someone harm my master. Second, I work towards helping strengthen said master and their subordinates. Third, should I ever serve another master and you attack them, expect no remorse from me. I am tied to that master and will defend them with my life." Mark answered.

"So, say someone from Night Raid killed you, we would be on opposite sides?" Esdeath inquired.

"Yes." Mark told. "Wait, why are you asking about Night Raid specifically?"

"I don't want any of them to get their hands on you." Esdeath mumbled.

Mark heard her words, stopping his work to turn to face her. "And why is that?"

"Because they're my enemy. I don't want to have to fight you." Esdeath stated.

"Well, I am rather sympathetic to their cause of eliminating the corruption in the Empire."

Esdeath shot forward, grabbing Mark by his shirt. "Why?" Why do you care about the weak?" she shouted.

Mark looked at her with pity. He removed her hands as he sat down with her. "I never told you about how I founded the Empire, did I?" Esdeath shook her head. "Well, it's a pretty silly story." Mark chuckled. "I used to be a small-time mercenary. I was working to support myself and someone I loved." Esdeath looked at him.

"You loved someone when you were still human?" she sounded astounded.

"Hey, I was still a human, I have emotions." Mark complained. "But yeah, I cared about her a lot." Mark reminisced. "I was out one day, and came back to find her fighting. A group of soldiers stumbled upon our home. They tried to have their way with her, but she fought them. I arrived as one cut her throat. I flew into a rage. I murdered all of them, as my first love passed away in my arms. I felt her warmth leave her body with my own hands. I was distraught. I became a drunkard, stumbling through life by the sword and bottle. After a while, I came upon the city the soldiers had hailed from. I wanted to find out why they were allowed to do as they please. I discovered that their system was corrupt. So I attempted to overthrow it. Turns out, going at it alone won't do you much good. There were other groups who had been wronged by the leader of the city. So I joined up with them to overthrow the city. We were finally able to kill the old leader, taking over the city. They chose me to be the leader because of my ability to lead them on the battlefield. I guess they thought I'd be able to lead a city as well." Mark chuckled. "Guess they were right. I brought the Empire to fruition."

Esdeath had been silent for the entire story. After he was finished she thought about his story.

"So, this entire situation is pretty familiar to you huh?" she asked.

Mark got up dusting his clothes. "Yeah." He started to walk over to the weapons. Esdeath stared at him, as she saw a red light appear in front of him.

_Yatsufusa._ she thought. _So he wasn't lying._

Mark unsheathed the katana, stabbing it into the ground as he knelt. Purple lightning crackled around him, eight corpses rising from the ground. They all took the form of old-fashioned nobility, in strange attires. They waited for their command.

"I have brought you back for a reason. I am in need of your help. To create a new teigu. The Empire we worked, sweated. bled for to see bear fruit, now wilts to ruin because of the men in charge." Mark spoke to his servants.

Esdeath watched as he saw one open, as if to speak. _It's impossible is it not?_

"Tell us, Shikōtei. Is it not one of your descendants in charge of the country at the moment?" a man asked.

"Yes, he is but a child though. The Prime Minister controls him like a puppet. I would see the influence he exerts on him cut, or his head.

A woman in the back snickered lightly. "You would kill your own descendant to save this Empire?"

"Yes, I will not be as selfish to save the life of one, even if it should be of my own blood, to sacrifice the lives of many.

The eight thought for a moment, contemplating their decisions, while Esdeath watched on in awe. _The power of this teigu should not be able to raise corpses with a mind of its own. _she thought astounded.

"Excuse me." she called out.

Every head turned to her. Suddenly she felt a little smaller, as if the most powerful people were staring at her. Some of them stared at her for a little longer than she felt required.

"Who is this?" a man asked. "She is beautiful, like your first love. An uncanny resemblance is it not."

"Yes indeed." the woman's voice who spoke with them before Mark had broken the vial. She appeared on the shrine, sitting atop the two weapons. She removed the cowl obscuring her face, disguising a mirror image of Esdeath. "Pray tell, why do you want to change the Empire. Is it to save what you once lost?"

Mark was silent in the exchange. Esdeath stared at him confused. "She is from this time. No matter how much I wish it would be so, Sekan and yourself passed a thousand years ago. Even if you two do bear their resemblance, it does not change the fact that I want to correct what is wrong with the Empire. Please."

The corpses mused on the idea, as the woman on the shrine stared at Esdeath with a piercing gaze.

"I for one would like to see the Empire restored to its once former glories." one man spoke.

"As do I." another agreed,

"But at what cost. We can see you've accepted your full powers back, and all the consequences that come with it. Will you have enough time to change the Empire once again?" another asked.

"I will make enough time." Mark responded.

Few scoffed at his statement, but said nothing.

"All in agreement?" an elder shouted. All raised their hands, including the women on the shrine. "It will be done then."

The women dissipated on the spot, only to reappear at Mark's side.

One man stepped forward, burlier than the rest. He examined the weapons, and how he would go about improving them. "Your craftsmanship has improved." the blacksmith mused. "One will be a simple upgrade, while the other becomes a true teigu, I assume?"

"Yes."

The man grunted, procuring tools from his belt, going about attaching the gem to Esdeath's handle. He then touched up on Mark's Fidelis. Afterwards, he stepped down, as four others walked up. They began a chant, the weapons levitating in the air. As they continued the ritual, Esdeath watched Mark grow more weary as time passed. The time in the torture chambers and travel had not yet healed. And using a teigu was putting strain on his body. She turned her attention back to the creators of the teigus. As the ritual was finishing up, she saw power emanating from their weapons. As the four stepped down, three stepped up. One took her rapier from the shrine, handing it back to her, the handle of her weapon now a brilliant dark blue gem that radiated power. the last three were about to start when the woman at Mark's side spoke up.

"Make it a transfer of power from us to the weapon." they spoke. The eight looked at them surprised, but did as commanded. They wrote strange glyphs, runes and other marking surrounding Fidelis. The women stepped away from Mark, stepping into the circle. As soon as she passed, Esdeath saw the other image of the woman that flickered to and fro. The shroud fell from her face, revealing a woman with raven hair and crimson eyes.

_Akame?! _Esdeath thought in her head.

As she was thinking, they began the last part of the teigu creation process, the creation of the abilities of the teigu. The two women inside the circle knelt at the weapon, orbs of light and dark floating opposite to each other. Both orbs began siphoning into the gem of the blade, the ground cracking as the process went on. Mark seemed to age as time passed. As the orbs were absorbed into the gem, the two women started to dissipate, their energy flowing into the blade. As they disappeared, the bodies of the teigu creators crumbled away, a smirk on all their lips as the light died down. Before the two women completely disappeared, a shockwave sent Esdeath reeling back as Mark held his ground, still kneeling at the shrine. After the last of the two women's energy transferred to the blade, Mark collapsed on the floor, his body getting some of the youth he once possessed back, but his hair stayed white and black. Esdeath walked over to him, seeing if he was okay. She helped him stand.

"How you feeling?" Esdeath asked.

"Aside from all the aches in my body, I'll live." Mark chuckled.

"Well, we should get going, grab Fidedlis." she chastised.

Mark waked to the altar, grabbing the handle of Fidelis. As soon as he had grasped the handle, black chains and white thorns shot out of the gem. The two women whose gave their energy to the sword appeared at his side.

"It is no longer called Fidelis" the two women announced. "It is now know as Zen'aku. A gift from us, your lovers." Esdeath whipped around, seeing the two women at the altar standing behind them. One looked like Esdeath, while the other looked like Akame.

As soon as the words slipped from their lips, the thorns and chains entwined, into one, piercing into his hand, wrapping around his entire forearm. As soon as it finished at the elbow, it faded into it, the thorns and chains becoming a tattoo on his skin. Esdeath watched as the two women faded away.

"Hey Mark..." Esdeath began.

Mark was flexing his arm, wincing from the pain.

"What did they mean by 'your lovers'?" she asked.

Mark stayed quiet, only sheathing his teigu as he walked back to her. "I'll tell you on the way back. we've been out for too long."

Esdeath nodded, diving under the water once again. They reached the cave lake, Esdeath dressing quickly, due tot he fact that the strange shroud was still covering Mark as regular clothes. They were walking back to the capital, the moon shining brightly above them. Mark was strolling through the forest, while Esdeath was beside him, clearly distracted by something.

Mark sighed, defeated, deciding it would be best for him to get this conversation over with. "What's troubling you?" Esdeath remained silent to his question. "I know there's something bothering you, so spill it." Esdeath looked at him, but returned her gaze to the path ahead. "Is it about why one of the women in the shrine looked like you, and called themselves my 'lovers'?" Esdeath returned her gaze to him, stopping in her tracks. "Thought so." Mark sighed once more. "I told you about my life before ever becoming Emperor. The one that looked like you was my first love, Sukoi." Mark informed, looking at Esdeath.

"Is that why you grew attached to me?" Esdeath asked, looking down,

"When I first saw you as a little girl, I thought you were her. I wanted to protect you. Something I wasn't able to do the first time. But you weren't her, no matter how much I wanted to believe. But I still cared about you. I wanted you to grow up to be like her. I wanted you to smile, not having to worry about being sad ever again." Mark chuckled. "The way you are now, is the complete opposite of her back then. She was so nice and optimistic."

Esdeath swallowed her next question, but Mark guessed it. "And I'm guessing you were wondering who the other woman was, and why it looked like Akame." Esdeath looked up at him. "When I became Emperor, I fell in love with one of my closest friends, Sekan. I had married her, and she bore me a child. The rest of that is old history." Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

"So she..."

"Yeah, she looked like Akame from Night Raid." Mark answered.

"And how do you think you will feel about her, should you ever meet her?"

Mark laughed a little. "I've already have. After you left, I raised her and her sister. At least, that was what I did, before the Empire bought them."

Esdeath stared at him. "I mean about now, when she's all grown up."

Mark walked for a bit in silence. "I already have."

"How did you feel?"

"I learned that she wasn't my love from back then either, like you. She isn't the same."

Esdeath walked with him in silence, contemplating the info given to her. They soon reached the gates, entering it as the sun was coming up. By the time they had arrived back at the palace, people were going about their daily routines. Esdeath reached her room, entering it, and collapsing onto the bed. Mark followed her, taking a quick shower as Esdeath waited for her turn.

_I look like his first love. _she thought. _But she was the complete opposite of me as I am now. Maybe that's why he was trying to change me when I was younger. _

"Your turn." Mark called out to her as he walked out of the bathroom, pulling on a white shirt to accompany his grey pants. He sat down onto a lush chair in the corner, as if waiting for something.

Esdeath quickly showered, the events of their night out plaguing her mind. _I can't even begin to understand what its like to lose someone that close to me. Someone you would turn the whole world to chaos to have back. _She walked out of the shower, drying her body. She grabbed a white blouse for sleep. _And they tried to rape her. No wonder Mark is so against it._ She started to dry her hair, as she continued her thought. _They tried to rape his wife, who looks like me... _Esdeath arrived at a thought that caused her to almost rip the bathroom door off the hinges.

She searched for Mark, who was laying on the same chair he was sitting in when she went to shower. He was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Mark..." she approached.

"Did you finally figure it out?"

"Why you felt so guilty about hurting me?"

Mark held his head in despair. "I'm no different than the monsters who tried to rape her."

Esdeath walked besides him, sitting to his side as she reached up to stroke his arms covering his face. "What you did to me, must've felt like you were doing it to your first love." she guessed.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay." she replied, laying besides him. "I'm sure she wouldn't hold it against you. You were only trying to make me a better person." she comforted. "I don't hold it against you either."

Mark moved his arms, to embrace her in a hug. "Thank you." he thanked, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep, you look like you need it."

"Okay." she stated, getting comfortable in his arms. Soon enough she was asleep, her breathing slowing down. Mark lifted her up, taking her to her bed. He laid her down, moving a chair besides her. He settled down into the chair. Esdeath reached out, unconsciously holding his hand as he fell asleep besides her.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Any feedback would be appreciated. I intend to have some events in the manga/anime occur in this story, but I will also try to keep it fresh by introducing new places, events, and maybe some OCs if I am creative enough or can borrow someone's character with their consent. Thanks for checking out my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mark awoke to the feeling of his right hand between something warm. He cracked open an eye, seeing the sleeping form of Esdeath lying on her bed, his hand wrapped protectively in her arms and between her... breasts. He tried to slowly pull his hand away, but Esdeath only tightened her grip around it. He sighed, defeated, turning his body to a comfortable position in his chair before returning to his slumber.

Esdeath awoke next, the feeling of a warmth near her chest made her feel happy. She tightened her grip around the object, pulling it closer to her chest. She tightened her grip on the object, a twitch coming from it.

_Wait... objects don't twitch. _she thought to herself. She opened her eyes, seeing the Mark asleep with a grimace on his face. She trailed her eyes down his arm, seeing his hand in between her breasts. Her grip was cutting circulation to it, the fingers turning blue. She released it immediately, Mark pulling it back to cradle the almost lost limb.

"Bout time you woke up. I though you were trying to kill my hand." Mark complained.

"Well, then how about you don't sleep next to me then?!" Esdeath retorted.

"You wanted to hold my hand in the first place." Mark shot back.

"Just go get ready." she sighed, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Mark replied, stretching. He walked to the bathroom doing his routine. Esdeath waited, preparing her uniform for today. As she finished, Mark walked out, in a simple white shirt and pants.

"Your turn." Mark called out, passing Esdeath as he picked an apple from a fruit basket. He waited for Esdeath to finish in the bathroom. Walking around her room, looking for anything of interest. He arrived at his painting, seeing it still uncovered from where he left it covered. He looked at it, chuckling at the memory. He grabbed Zan'aku, strapping it to his back, so the handle would rest against his left hip.

Esdeath walked out of the bathroom in her uniform. "Time to go." she said.

Mark nodded, following her out of the room. It was midday now, and they were leaving to get something to eat before they started official business. Esdeath walked into the dining room, grabbing a quick lunch while Mark ate the apple he grabbed from her room. Afterwards, she checked up on anything that required her attention.

Mark made light conversation throughout the day, helping her throughout their time together as the day dragged on. They were finally finished with the boring stuff for the day, so they decided it would be a good time for them to spar, learning the new powers they had acquired. By the time they had arrived at the sparring grounds, it was almost night time, so all the trainees were in their barracks.

"A friendly match?" Mark proposed.

"When have I ever been friendly?" she taunted.

"When we first set out for the northern tribes." Mark recalled.

Esdeath smiled, taking her place opposite of him. "Whenever you're ready."

Mark smiled, unsheathing Zan'aku from his back, holding it in reverse-grip in his left hand. Mark dashed forwards, almost nicking Esdeath's cheek. She deflected his next blow, spinning to deliver a brutal kick to his gut, her heel digging into his flesh. Mark was sent flying backwards, flipping before he could collide with the wall. He kicked off the wall, sliding in between Esdeath's legs, tripping her with his free hand. She flipped into her fall, avoiding Zan'aku by mere inches. She landed on her feet, turning her attention back to Mark, who was smiling. She charged forward, using the power in the gem to strengthen her onslaught. Mark had some trouble fending her off, the gem slowly wearing him down with the shock of each of her blows. He dodged backwards, Esdeath sending arcs of ice from her blade. Mark cut through them, narrowly dodging another attack from her.

"Not bad." Mark said.

"I'm only warming up." Esdeath smirked.

"Don't you mean 'cooling down'?" Mark laughed at his joke. He narrowly dodged a ice spike directed at his skull. "Oi, no need to hate on jokes." Mark complained, dodging another ice spike. "Fine."

Mark dashed towards her, meeting her blade head-on. He pushed her off, performing a sweeping kick with his left leg to make her jump. She dodged, expecting him to perform a follow up attack. She predicted correctly, leaning backwards as he flipped back, bringing his right foot in an upwards arc, missing her head. Just as she thought she was in the clear, he reappeared in a rune above her, his foot completing its rotation, clocking her in the jaw. She was sent flying back, recovering quickly as she landed in a crouch.

"Are we bringing teigus into this now?" she asked.

'You started it." Mark retorted.

"Only because of your lame joke." she shot back.

"Don't blame me if you have no sense of humor."

She smiled at him, sending a barrage of ice spikes emerging from the ground to him. He jumped back, noticing the icicles aimed at him as he landed. He used the Shambhala to teleport behind her, her blade stopping his.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mark smiled, retreating a few steps.

They kept up their spar, Mark using Shambhala to dodge attacks he wasn't able to deflect as he pressed his attack. Esdeath had no trouble predicting Mark's attacks, focusing on where she would leave openings, but needed to use her teigu to protect herself from his attacks as they became too fast for her to counter. They kept this up for half an hour, growing tired of their constant sparring.

By the time they had finished, it had became night. So they decided to rest for the rest of the day, grabbing a quick dinner. On the way there, they passed by the Three Beasts returning from their mission.

"My lady!" they shouted in unison, drawing their weapons to face Mark.

He merely smirked at their actions.

"Stand down." she commanded. "It's fine."

"But..." Liver attempted to continue.

"I said it's fine, Liver." she repeated.

"By your command." they relented, sheathing their weapons.

"How was your mission?"

"It was a success. All that's left are the officials on the Ryuusen." Liver informed.

"Hmm..." Esdeath thought. "I think Mark will accompany you for this last mission."

"But my Lady!" Liver tried to reason.

"No, I feel you've attracted more attention than wanted. I am sending him with you as a precaution." Esdeath turned to face Mark. "Problems?"

"None from me." Mark smiled, looking at the three beasts who were staring at him with caution.

"Very well, you are dismissed, Mark and myself are going to go eat dinner."

"By your command." the bowed, before retiring to their rooms for the night.

Esdeath and Mark walked to the dining room, entering it to find a table set for them. It was made, to look as if they were on a date.

"Esdeath..." Mark started.

"Well, I thought it might be nice for us to get to know each other." she looked at him innocently as she could. Mark kept his glare up at her. "Fine, I was hoping to be able to get your mind off of your...'lovers' back in the cave."

"Why jealous?" Mark laughed.

"O-Of course not!" Esdeath exclaimed.

Mark smiled at her, giving her a hug. "Thanks for trying." Mark whispered. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

"I thought you don't get hungry?" she chuckled as she sat down in her chair.

"Well, you did a number on me when we were sparring." Mark smiled, pushing her chair in for her.

He took his spot opposite of her. "Speaking of which, why didn't you try using your new teigu when we were sparring?"

"Well, since it's a complete unknown to even me, I'd rather not use it where people could get hurt without first figuring out what its capable of." Mark explained, ordering his food while Esdeath did the same.

"Well aren't you the courteous one, not wanting to show what you're made of on the first date." she smirked.

"Well, its not like I have much left to hide." Mark laughed.

"Your feelings?" Esdeath inquired, leaning forward to stare at Mark.

"About what?" Mark tried to play off.

"About me." Esdeath leaned forward even more, showing her... assets for Mark's eyes only.

"Oh, look our food is here." Mark diverted.

Esdeath pouted slightly, but they ate instead of talking. Afterwards, they made light conversation. Soon, it was time for them to retire to her room. Mark let Esdeath take the bathroom first. She finished showering and changing, exiting the shower with the same white blouse that left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Do you have to wear something so skimpy?" Mark sighed. Esdeath look at him with an amused face. "Fine." he relented, walking into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Once he was done, he walked out, wearing only pants, not bothering with a shirt. He scanned the room, but found Esdeath nowhere. _She's probably fine._ Mark thought to himself. He saw his cloak from the Shadow Wolf hanging on the coat rack. He grabbed it, feeling its soft, warm fur running underneath his fingers. He brought it with him as he laid on the couch. He laid down, resting it over him like a blanket.

Within a few minutes, he was asleep, so he didn't hear Esdeath walk back into the room. She walked up to his sofa, straddling his waist as she laid down on his chest,, running her left hand along his arm, entwining their fingers.

"What are you doing?" Mark grumbled.

"Just relaxing." Esdeath replied. "You still never answered my question about how you feel."

Mark smiled, rubbing the top of her head. "And I probably won't."

Esdeath pouted as his words, rolling him and herself off of the couch and onto her bed. He was on top, looking down on her.

"Not going to change my mind." he stated, rolling them once again, so she was on top. "Now go to sleep."

Esdeath grumbled an insult, getting off of Mark. He tried to get up to leave her bed, but her hand stopped him.

"Can you stay with me, just for tonight?" she asked.

"You've changed." Mark smiled at her. Esdeath responded by attempting to crush his hand in her grip. "Yeah, you've changed." he chuckled, laying back down, his left arm snaking around her shoulders.

"Night Mark." Esdeath sighed.

"Night snowflake." Mark joked, receiving an elbow to his side. "Not sorry."

Esdeath smiled, snuggling closer to him for warmth. He grabbed his cloak, covering them both, before falling into a restful sleep.

* * *

They were awoken the next day to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Mark cracked an eye open, seeing that it was morning. He yawned,, sitting up, Esdeath whining slightly at the loss of warmth.

"Hey, get up." Mark shook her form, not moving. "Rise and shine." Mark spoke once again. Still, nothing. He sighed, lowering himself so he was right above her chest. He held himself up with his left arm, snaking his right around her back, pulling her body closer to his face. He moved his face up to hers, inhaling, then exhaling slightly. He moved closer and closer, until their lips were almost touching. "Do you want me to wake you up like this every day?" he teased, giving a small kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes shot open, her hands grabbing his face, as if to hold him there. "Yes." she beamed.

"Well, too bad." Mark laughed, removing her hands from his head. "Get up, time to get dressed."

Esdeath was annoyed at Mark's actions, so when Mark got up, she kicked him, sending him flying to the door for good measure. He broke the frame, causing whomever was outside to jump back.

"That's not very nice." Mark called back to Esdeath. She gave him an unamused look, before entering the bathroom.

Mark grumbled something under his breath as he pulled open the door, which came apart at the hinges, falling to the floor with the Three Beasts waiting outside of the door, weapons drawn in case of an attack.

"What's going on in there?" Liver asked, raising his sword to Mark's throat.

Mark gave him a bored look.

"Where is Lady Esdeath?" Nyau shouted.

Mark gave him an annoyed look.

"Please. We just wish for her safety." Daidara asked. The other two looked at him in surprise. They were expecting him to go charging through the door as soon as the sounds of a fight came up. It was a shock to see him acting proper and civilized than the other two.

"Esdeath is in the bathroom. We had a little lover's quarrel." Mark joked, earning a glare from Nyau and Liver. "She kicked me into the door. And here we are. An annoying man-child,-" Mark looked at Nyau."- an uncouth old badger,-" he turned his attention to Liver. "- and a civilized man." Mark finished, giving Daidara a smile.

"I see, you wouldn't mind if we stayed in the foyer until we are sure Esdeath is fine?" Daidara asked.

"Daidara, we don't need to ask-" Nyau started, but was cut off by Daidara.

"Hush Nyau." Daidara scolded, returning his attention to Mark.

"Of course." Mark gestured for them to enter. 'Let me tell her that she has company." Mark walked into the bedroom, still in sight of the Three Beasts. "Honey, we got company, make yourself decent." Mark called out to the bathroom.

The Three Beasts looked on as Mark addressed their leader like that. A spike of ice shot out from the bathroom door, aimed straight at Mark's head. He surprised them by catching the projectile before it hit his face.

"Love you too." Mark laughed.

He must've seen something, because he rushed out of the room, closing the door as multiple thuds were heard on the other side, a shard of ice sticking mere inches from his cheek.

"She'll be right out." Mark chuckled. While they were waiting for Esdeath to finish up, Mark was making small talk with Daidara, while Nyau and Liver gave Mark glares of hate, which he ignored.

The door to the bedroom opened, the Three Beasts standing at attention while Mark casually stood up. Esdeath strutted out of the bedroom, looking slightly annoyed.

"My Lady, are you well?" they asked as they bowed.

Mark whistled as she passed, attempting to lighten the mood. She turned to him, giving him a smile that none of the Three Beasts had ever seen, before knocking him out of a window with a punch.

"Let's go." she announced, leaving the room. The Three Beasts looked out the broken window, Mark falling through the sky with an annoyed expression. He shook his fist at them, before crashing into the training grounds below. They soon followed their leader, catching up to her.

"Mark's going to be fine right?" Daidara asked, ignoring the jabs from the other two.

"Of course." Esdeath answered. "I just needed to teach him a lesson about flirting with me when there are others around." she blushed.

Mark came into sight as they walked out the front gate.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean." Mark complained.

Esdeath shrugged, walking past him. "I'll be letting you all have the day off, but you." She turned to Mark. "I need you to help me with some things."

Mark sighed. "And you expect me to do what you say after punching me out a window in the palace?" Esdeath gave him a glare. "Fine."

"Okay," Esdeath clapped her hands together in excitement. "we're off."

* * *

_At Night Raid's hideout._

Leone was returning from her scouting mission to spy on Esdeath.

_It's strange. Even though I was watching her the entire time, I never felt any killing intent from her. She was always with that guy. _Leone thought to herself. _Have to admit though, he's pretty cute. You don't see white hair every day. Still, who was he exactly to be acting so casually with the Empire's Strongest._

She arrived back at the hide out by mid-day. Bulat was still training, Mine was busy tweaking her teigu, Lubbock was being Lubbock, Akame was tending to her teigu, Boss was busy reading reports, and Sheele was...

Leone bit back the memories, learning that the nicest one of their group was murdered. It's something you should expect to happen some day in this line of work, but it was still hard for everyone. She walked into the Boss' room, knocking to await entrance.

"Enter." Najenda called out.

Leone strolled in, stopping a few feet from Najenda to await being addressed.

"What did you learn?" Najenda asked, finishing her work to look up at her.

"I found Esdeath, but she was with someone." Leone replied. "I'd like everyone here though before I explain."

Boss nodded, telling Lubbock who had been hiding to fetch everyone.

Once they were assembled, Leone began her story. She told how she was tailing Esdeath and her _companion_. This got everyone's attention. They started asking who he was, how he acted, anything they could. Akame kept quiet in the inquisitions, thinking on whom it could be.

"What was his eye color?" she asked.

Everyone stopped to listen.

"It was blue like Esdeath's." Leone answered.

"Someone related to her?" Tatsumi guessed.

"No, Esdeath has no surviving relatives if I remember correctly." Najenda said.

"Yeah, we still haven't found Mark from back then. You don't think that was him, do you?" Lubbock asked.

"Mark's was green weren't they?" Mine recalled.

"Yeah, and that guy had white and black hair. Mark had at most gray hair." Bulat remembered.

Akame remembered what Mark had said to her before he left. "He might be Mark." she stated.

Everyone turned to her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Najenda asked.

Akame explained what had happened to him before they had arrived after they brought Mark back.

"So you think Esdeath might've killed him and became his new master then?" Tatsumi thought.

"Yup." Akame replied.

"Well, if she did or not, we must be extra cautious on our next mission, considering whomever he is will probably be helping the Three Beasts with their assassination." Najenda announced. "Everyone will be participating in this mission."

Everyone nodded. They set off for finishing their preparations, Akame's mind still wondering if it was indeed Mark they would be fighting.

* * *

The following hours, Mark and the Three Beasts were traveling to the port where the Ryuusen was docked at. They were riding in silence, the occasional sigh from one of them.

"So Mark," Daidara started, wanting to make idle conversation. "What is your relationship exactly with Lady Esdeath?"

Liver and Nyau's interests were peaked at the question.

"I rescued her when her tribe was slaughtered." Mark answered. "I raised her to be less blood-thirsty, but that didn't exactly work out." he chuckled.

"Oh, really, then how old are you?" Liver asked.

"At least a millennium." Mark replied casually.

Liver and Nyau started to laugh at his answer. Daidara however was intrigued.

"So you're as old as the teigus?" he inquired.

"Oh, please Diadara, don't humor-" Nyau started, but was cut off.

"No, I am one of the teigus." Mark corrected.

Liver and Nyau looked at him strangely. "What nonsense are you spouting?"

"The truth." Mark answered.

"Prove it." Nyau looked at him smugly.

Mark smiled. "I have nothing I need to prove to you."

Liver snorted, continuing on, with Nyau following close behind. Daidara stared at Mark for a few seconds, before clasping his hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

They arrived at the port, which was closed for the most part to celebrate the christening of the Ryuusen. The four of them reported to the officer who would let them on. Mark had dressed himself in a fancy manner, giving off the vibe that he was a fellow party goer. As he boarded the ship, he noticed that there were figures watching from afar. He looked closely for a sec, before they disappeared.

"Anything wrong?" Daidara asked.

"No, everything's fine." Mark lied.

* * *

"Do we have to dress up?" Tatsumi complained.

"Yes." Bulat replied. "Everyone else is but me and Akame. We're staying in hiding because the Empire knows our faces. Mine will be overlooking the party with Boss from a ridge."

Tatsumi sighed, dressing quickly. Once he was finished, Leone, Lubbock, and himself boarded the ship. It was smooth sailing for the most part, the day quickly becoming night as the festivities started. There were many people enjoying themselves, but Tatsumi stayed away from most of them. He hated knowing that these people were celebrating while others were starving.

_These people probably used the same people struggling to get through life to gain their fortune._ Tatsumi thought to himself. He gripped the railing to stop himself from cutting down everyone on this ship. He didn't notice the figure walk up besides him.

"Peaceful night out." the man stated, leaning against the railing besides Tatsumi.

Tatsumi felt his blood run cold, chills going up his spine as he saw who had addressed him. It was the man Leone was talking about. He had white and black shaggy hair that ran down to his shoulders, which contrasted with his simple black outfit consisting of a pair of dress pants and shoes, a red dress shirt, with a black vest on top, a white rose resting above his heart. The ice blue eyes that smiled at him gave him a eerie feeling.

"Y-Yeah." Tatsumi responded. _Fuck, what do I do? _he panicked in his head. _Everyone's away, watching the targets for anyone suspicious, and one of Esdeath's men is talking to me._

"You know," the man spoke, bringing Tatsumi back to reality. "I hate these kind of things. I have to dress up, and make conversation with pompous nobles because they think they're somewhat important." the man laughed, taking a drink from his glass.

"Yeah, using the people in a lesser state than them to further deepen their pockets. It's a disgusting thing that needs to change." Tatsumi spoke, mentally shitting himself for saying such things.

"Oh, really?" the man smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

Before Tatsumi could come up with a response, music started to play throughout the night sky, all the guests falling asleep on the spot.

"What the-" Tatsumi struggled to remain standing. The man he was speaking to, watched him with curious eyes.

"Good. Good." the man spoke. "You're able to somewhat resist the enchantment."

_Fuck. _Tatsumi thought, attempting to walk away.

"Oh, someone's still standing." a voice called out behind him. "You going to kill him Mark?"

Tatsumi felt his whole body freeze, turning to see Mark smiling at him.

"Nah, he's not one of your targets." Mark replied. "Speaking of which, what happened to yours, Daidara?"

"Bitch must've hid or something. Don't worry, I'll find her." Daidara laughed.

"You're the people who've been impersonating Night Raid aren't you?" Tatsumi groaned, regaining some bodily functions.

"Guess that means you're one of the real ones." Daidara surmised. "Guess I gotta kill you." Daidara threw Tatsumi his sword. "Come on, give me a real fight."

Tatsumi obliged, running at him, attacking him. Daidara dodged, swinging Belvaac in an overhead swing, nearly splitting Tatsumi in half.

"Not bad. Surprised you were able to dodge that with being weakened and everything." Daidara smirked. "Let's see if you can dodge this." Daidara split his teigu in half, throwing one half to Tatsumi who dodged the first pass, but was nicked on the second.

"Once more." he yelled, heaving the axe at Tatsumi once more. Tatsumi had the brilliant idea of running at a foe who was anticipating his approach.

Bulat appeared out of nowhere. "Quit doing such foolish stuff." Bulat exclaimed, knocking Tatsumi away before he could be killed.

"If I hadn't stopped you, you would be dead right now." Bulat scolded. He turned his attention to Mark. "Nice to see you again. Shame to be on opposite sides. I was hoping to get to train with you."

"Right back at you, handsome." Mark complimented, raising his glass in a toast.

"I'll be your opponent." Bulat announced. He donned Incursio, standing tall and proud.

"You should observe this, it'll be good for you." Mark advised to Tatsumi.

"Will you interfere?" he asked.

"Only if one of the Three Beasts lives are in danger." Mark answered.

"Why?" Tatsumi questioned.

"It's starting, better pay attention." Mark brushed off.

Bulat and Daidara traded blows, Bulat's doing more damage than Daidara's was doing. When they broke apart, Bulat was still in top shape, while Daidara looked slightly worse for wear.

"If you keep losing Daidara, I may need to step in." Mark laughed.

"Why don't you? Esdeath said that you were to help us."

"I would, but you're getting beat by a single man." Mark taunted.

Liver and Nyau took that moment to jump out, surprising Bulat. He fended them both off, twisting to deliver the finishing blow to Daidara. He brought his spear down on him, the spark of metal clashing together.

When he jumped back to gain some space, he saw Mark was in front of Daidara, a sword held backwards in his left hand. He had deflected the attack before it could kill Daidara.

"T-Thanks Mark." Daidara thanked.

"No worries, aside from the fact that we now have the entirety of Night raid on us." Mark smiled. The others showing up. ready to fight. "Nice to see you guys again." Mark smiled at them. He frowned when he noticed they were two short, but decided not to speak out about it.

His inquiry was answered by a shot nearly taking his head off. "So that's where they are." Mark mused.

"Why are you helping them?" Tatsumi asked.

"I am merely helping my master's subordinates." Mark replied.

"So Esdeath did kill you." Akame stated.

"It's nice to see you too." Mark smiled at her.

"Enough of this, you are my target." Akame stated, unsheathing her blade.

"He wasn't one of the targets though." Tatsumi began.

"He is MINE!" she yelled, dashing forward to attack Mark.

Mark smiled even more, jumping back to get her away from the others.

"You three will have to deal with the others." Mark called out, deflecting her attacks with ease.

He stopped moving back, dodging and parrying each of her blows. He ducked under one slash, pushing her away with his shoulder. She retaliated, slashing downward, getting her blade to slice into his flesh. She jumped back, getting some breathing room.

"Still too large a gap between us." Mark stated. He ran forward, attacking to keep her on the defensive. He was able to kick her of her feet,using the flat of his blade to knock her away. She stood, fire in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Come again?" Mark taunted.

"Why are you serving her?" she screamed, attacking in a flurry of strikes.

"You know why." Mark stated, jumping backwards. He surveyed the ship deck for a moment, Liver fighting Bulat while Nyau fought Tatsumi and Lubbock. Leone was fighting with Daidara their battle of attrition doing its toll on him.

"Leone, Lubbock, I need help." Akame shouted.

Leone responded by knocking Daidara towards Bulat, who had recovered from one of Liver's attacks. He spun, arcing his spearhead to carve a path of gore through Daidara, from his left shoulder to right hip.

"And down goes one." Mark chuckled.

"Don't you care about their lives." Akame asked.

"He wanted to get stronger, he wasn't able to. Simple as that." Mark stated coldly.

"Go Lubbock, I can fend him off until you get back." Tatsumi shouted.

Lubbock nodded, moving to support Akame.

Mark now had three skilled teigu users facing off against him.

"Well, will this even the score?" Mark though.

They all charged, Akame deflecting Mark's blade as Leone assaulted his gut, knocking him back a few paces. Mark recovered, before he could've been caught in Lubbock's wires. Before he could get a breath in, Akame and Leone were on him again, alternating in between attacks, while Lubbock kept trying to ensnare him in his wires. He dodged a couple more strikes, before being slashed across the chest by Leone's claws, Akame's blade finding itself dug deep into his chest. Lubbock took this time to ensnare him in his wires, trapping his limbs, while he kept him suspended above the ground.

"Looks like I'm at a disadvantage here." Mark looked up.

Akame withdrew the blade, readying her next attack.

Mark could see the hesitation in her eyes. "You'll need to have the intent to kill if you want to defeat me. Just like Esdeath." Mark smirked. He dropped his blade. "Zan'aku." he spoke. A wave of energy knocked all of them back. The blade dropped into a hole that appeared underneath it. From the hole rose Sukoi.

"Oh, finally decided to use it properly." she teased.

Everyone jumped back, seeing a person who resembled Esdeath appear out of nowhere. Mine seized the opportunity to shoot at them, but her shots did nothing to the two as they spoke.

"Well, I was wondering what it does." Mark replied.

"Oh, then let me show you." Sukoi giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She dissipated into white rose petals from behind him. The petals formed a glyph under his feet. White thorns shot out of it, enveloping Mark. They chained around his entire body, covering him for head to toe. As it finished obscuring him, the thorns melded into a suit of armor. It was white with ice-blue trim. An arm guard with plates overlapping appeared on his left arm. Everyone jumped back, waiting to see what would happen next.

"If you want to beat me, you'll have to kill me." Mark smirked. He dashed forward, knocking Leone backwards into the side of the ship. Akame slashed at him, but he dodged it. He spun around, his foot missing her by inches. Lubbock created a halberd from his wires, slashing at him. Mark's armor blocked the strike, knocking Lubbock back as Mark grabbed him by his collar. He swung him around, throwing him into Leone. Mine fired from afar, Mark dodging the shots. He stopped a few feet away, allowing them to regroup.

"You'll need to work together if you want to stop me." Mark advised. "You've never hesitated to kill before, why now?" Akame rushed forward, slashing at him. He used his arm guard to block each attack. "Like I said, you'll need to work together."

Akame struck at him once again, her blade being deflected, leaving her wide open. Before Mark could attack, Leone dashed from behind her, making Mark block her attack as she pushed him back.

"Akame!" Leone shouted. "This isn't how you fight." she lectured.

"Yeah, you're always composed in battle. No need to get worked up about him." Lubbock chuckled. "We got your back."

Akame looked at them, smiling a little.

"Well, you better get each other's back sooner." Mark taunted. "Looks like Tatsumi won't last much longer against Nyau."

They turned to see Tatsumi struggle to hold off Nyau's attacks.

"We have to finish this soon." AKame said through gritted teeth. She took a glance at Bulat's and Liver's battle, which seemed to be equal. She turned her attention to Mark, who had been watching with a bored expression. "Lubbock, you stay back and support me and Leone." Lubbock nodded, withdrawing slightly. "Leone, we'll be alternating, got it?" Leone nodded, readying herself.

"Well, now that you're ready." Mark smiled.

Akame dashed forward, slicing at Mark. He leaned back, evading the blow. He failed to notice Leone appear from underneath Akame, uppercutting him. His armor took the brunt of the attack, but it was still enough to launch him into the air. Akame jumped off of Leone, slashing downward. Mark attempted to block it with his arm guard, but Lubbock's wires held him from moving. Her attack met flesh, cutting into chinks between his armor. He broke his wrist free, retreating a few paces.

"Doing better." Mark complimented. "But you still don't have the drive to kill."

Akame stared daggers at him. "Don't you want to know more about me, Akame?" Mark smiled once again.

"I'll kill you, then bring you back with me." she stated. "Let's go."

Akame dashed forward, slicing at Mark. He deflected most of the attacks, while dodging shots from Mine's Pumpkin. Leone stepped in, using all of her limbs to keep Mark on the defensive. Lubbock kept using his wires to keep Mark moving in the direction they needed him in. Once his back was to the shore, they strengthened their attack. Mark had to do everything he could to dodge their attacks, not noticing the light of Pumpkin charging in the distance. As soon as it was ready, Akame and Leone attacked together, pushing Mark backwards, into one of Lubbock's wires. He tripped just as Mine' fired. He heard the shot before it hit him. He was able to maneuver himself to only lose part of his side from the shot. Leone jumped up, flipping backwards to deliver a kick, sending Mark downward towards Akame.

Mark smiled.

"Eliminate." Akame announced. She slashed forward, her blade slicing through his neck. His body thudded to the floor, his head falling from the sky. It started to rain, the water mixing with the blood on the ground.

Akame knelt down, breathing hard from the fight. She stared back at Mark's lifeless body. It dissolved into bright blue flames, leaving only a crystal behind, radiating a fading blue glow. She hesitantly picked it up, the crystal exuding a warmth in her hands. Suddenly, she keeled over, gasping for air as she felt her strength fail her. The crystal turned a crimson red, the crystal vibrating in her hands as it tumbled to the floor. She attempted to get up, but was unable to. She turned her attention to the fights. Leone and Lubbock were fighting Nyau is a powered-up form. Tatsumi was struggling to rise, while Liver was winning against Bulat. Liver knocked Bulat to the ground with his teigu, the water taking its toll on him. Incursio faded away, as Bulat breathed heavily.

"It seems this is where we part ways." Liver stated, lowering his sword to Bulat's neck.

"Bulat, NO!" Akame screamed. As Liver raised his blade to cut down Bulat, a form sped towards them. An arm deflected the death blow, forcing Liver back.

"You!" Liver shouted.

Akame watched as Mark stood up from Bulat's kneeling form. Mark was the same as if they had never fought.

"What are you doing? They're the enemy!" Liver chastised.

"They are my master's allies." Mark calmly stated. Mark reached to a handle protruding from his arm guard, producing a small handle from which a short blade was hidden. He twirled the sword, the length doubling in size. It matched his outfit completely, the blade was white, while the guard and grip was an ice-blue.

"What?!" Liver asked. "Damn traitor. I knew our Lady should've never trusted you." He charged forward, swinging his blade at Mark. Mark calmly deflected each blow with his arm guard, using his sword to injury Liver in any openings.

Liver retreated, injecting himself with something. He redoubled his efforts, attempting to break through Mark's defense.

"An insignificant power up won't help you." Mark stated, increasing his efforts, putting Liver into the defensive once again.

Liver retreated backwards, his trap was set. He raised his hand. "Secret Skill: Blades of Blood." Liver shouted, his blood moving on its own.

As soon as he said that, Mark raised his own hand, a light appearing on his finger. "Secret Skill: Blades of Blood." Mark repeated.

Before the blood could injure any of the members of Night Raid, it stopped in mid-air.

"What?!" Liver watch, shocked.

"Looks like your trump card won't work." Mark stated.

Liver and Mark were at a stand still, neither one breaking concentration. After a few tense moments, Liver collapsed. Mark sent the blood back to him and Nyau, piercing their bodies. They both fell to the floor, the poison from the injection coursing through their bodies.

Akame stood shakily, regrouping with the rest of Night Raid. They eatched the last two dying members of the Three Beasts converse with Mark. Akame was the only one who walked towards them.

"Even after everything our Lady has done for you, you betray her." Nyau coughed.

"After she shared her bed with you?" Liver asked through gritted teeth.

Akame stopped in her tracks, looking at Mark. Everyone turned to stare at Mark as his armor disappeared into white rose petals.

"I serve a new master now." Mark announced. Everyone saw his eyes, which were now crimson red, like Akame's. "Esdeath knew the consequences should I fall, yet she sent me anyway."

"Ah, so you were telling the truth about being a teigu." Liver coughed out blood. "Now I understand." Liver whispered, falling dead on the floor.

Mark stood there, in a puddle of blood and water, his reflection mirroring his on the ground. He sheathed his blade, facing the members of Night Raid. He walked over to them, all readied themselves for a fight, but Akame, who stepped forward. Mark knelt at her feet.

"Master." he spoke. Akame looked at him. She held out her hand, to which Mark took. He stood, towering a head taller than her.

"So, I was right." she said.

Mark nodded in response. "We must be going soon. The Empire will hear of this." Mark advised.

"Wait, we can't just let a guy who had tried to kill us to leave back with us." Lubbock reasoned.

"Hey I didn't try to kill you." Mark complained. "I was merely defending myself."

"How can we believe you?" Leone asked.

"I didn't use my sword." Mark suggested.

"Why?"Bulat asked.

"Because I had no reason to be serious when my master wasn't even here." Mark said.

"So if your master is in danger, you'll do everything and anything to save them." Lubbock asked.

"Yes." Mark answered. "We'll discuss this later, we have to get going right now."

"Fine, can everyone move?" Akame asked.

Bulat and Tatsumi raised their hands.

"I call Tatsumi!" Leone said happily, grabbing Tatsumi to condemn him to death by suffocation.

"I'll get Bulat." Mark added. He picked Bulat up, carrying him fireman style.

"Careful, he's gay." Leone interjected while Tatsumi was smothered in her breasts.

Before Bulat could say anything, Mark spoke.

"Oh, lucky me." Mark grinned playfully, giving Bulat a wink.

"Enough let's go." Akame commanded.

* * *

Esdeath was enjoying her time off. It was almost night, but she was currently playing with Partas in the courtyard. She had grown fond of the Shadow Wolf and was sad that she couldn't spend enough time with her.

She was tossing a slab of meat at her to chew on. The growing darkness was approaching, but the cloak Mark had left for her kept her warm. She was reading some reports about the rebellion in the south, but they were boring her.

Esdeath's mind wandered to the mission the subordinates and Mark were on. I_ wonder when they're coming back. _she thought. _They're supposed to be coming back tonight._

Esdeath decided it would be best if she didn't think about them too much. _They'll be fine._

Partas nudged Esdeath's side, a small whine emanating from her throat.

"You miss him too, huh girl?" Esdeath spoke, petting Partas' head.

After another half hour of playing with Partas, she left to go get dinner. Afterwards, she retired to her room. She took a quick shower, leaving to lie on her bed. She used the cloak Mark made for warmth. She was on the verge of falling sleep, when there was a knock at her door. She would've ignored it, until the person knocked again. And again. And again.

She got up, irritated that there was someone disturbing her at this hour. She flung open the door, the perpetrator's hand an inch from knocking on her face.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself before I skewer you." she explained.

The courier handed her a letter, bowed, then darted down the hallway.

_I wonder why he's in such a hurry to get out of here._ she thought. _It's not like I'll kill him if he stayed... probably._

She sighed, opening the letter to read the contents.

The room grew cold as she finished.

Two parts stood out to her.

_The Three Beasts' bodies have been found on the wreckage of the Ryuusen._

_The fourth subordinate had not been found._

Hell froze over as her anger emanated down the entire hallway, making it frozen.

* * *

**Yay, next chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this so far. It's really fun trying to make the characters seem how they are in canon, (except for the people I changed on purpose to suit my story of course lol). Any feed back would be appreciated.**


End file.
